


Nestlings

by Shadowheartdesigns (shadowkitten)



Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, F/F, F/M, Family, Ficlet Collection, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, One Shot Collection, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 32,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkitten/pseuds/Shadowheartdesigns
Summary: They spied. They lied. They fought and bled, suffered torture and agony.They won.Now, years later, they face the most difficult, challenging mission of all: Parenthood.A collection of shorter stories about the Pigeons' futures, focusing on their relationships with their families and children.





	1. Anna: Morning

**Author's Note:**

> The T rating given to this story collection is for safety due to some of the themes regarding pregnancy, childbirth, adoption, etc. The stories in this collection are in continuity with the Smoke and Mirrors series, mostly past the major events.

A cocoon of linen, cotton, and plush animals quivered slightly. A messy shock of ash-grey hair poked out, followed shortly by half-open, sleepy aqua-blue eyes. The eyes blinked. There was a yawn, muffled by a thick cotton duvet. The little one wriggled further out, her lower face and shoulders coming free of the blankets.

She yawned again, and sat up. She was no more than five years old.

"Good morning, Sir the Duke of Wellingsby. Did you have a good night sleep?"

A white plush polar bear with mussy white fur and black glass eyes stared back at her without answering.

The girl nodded. "Me too, thank you for asking. Lady Katrina the Third, Countess of Siam, would you like eggs or pancakes for breakfast?"

A plush tiger lounged lazily on her side, as she always did.

"Porridge? Well, I guess that's fine too."

She shifted, pulling her arms out from the blankets. A light brown plush bear toppled over. A bell, secured at her throat by a red ribbon, jangled. She looked at her. "What was that, Lady Baron Beatrice Bear the Second? You would like toast with honey? Well, that does sound very yummy."

She yawned again, and pulled her legs out from under the covers. She wore purple pyjamas.

"General Sir Count Drake, I leave you in charge of the Loyal Court of Crown Princess Anna. Please make certain all of my loyal stuffed subjects receive what they want for breakfast."

A plush mallard stared back at her without so much as a salute. She frowned.

"Yes I know, but they don't have to be _your_ eggs, sir!"

She sighed. "Very well then. Sir the Duke of Wellingsby, I am afraid that omelettes are quite impossible this morning. Yes I know, but General Sir Count Drake insists."

She shrugged. "Well, perhaps a good plate of kippers, then?"

She smiled, and nodded. Apparently His Grace was quite satisfied with the prospect of kippers.

Anna crawled out of bed, yawning yet again. She padded toward the door, careful to avoid a plastic dolly that lay on her belly in the middle of the room. It wasn't supposed to be there, but her Loyal Subjects would hardly tell on her, would they?

The hallway was dark and still. Quiet. Anna smiled. She liked it like this. The Royal Palace in London had too many people. Guards, footmen, maids, tourists. God, the _tourists_! Didn't they all have their own houses? Why did they have to come traipsing through _her_ house at all hours anyway?!

She closed her door, and ran down the hallway.

"Mother! Mama!" she shouted.

Just because _she_ liked it quiet didn't mean _anyone else_ would be allowed to enjoy the silence.

She skidded to a halt in front of the double doors leading to the Royal Bedchamber. Okay, the bedrooms were bigger in the Royal Palace. But the silk sheets, which were supposedly so comfy, were just slippery. And Anna had to leave her Loyal Court of Stuffed Animals here, so the Royal Palace was boring.

"Mother! Mama!" she shouted again, grabbing the doorknobs. She gave them fierce, intense twists. The doors did not budge.

Anna sighed. "Moth...."

"Anna!" a voice hissed behind her.

She winced, and turned. Down the hallway, a door was open. A young teenager, about 13, stood glaring at her. She had shoulder length brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Julie, mum and ma are asleep."

"Yes Anna, and they want to stay that way. I'd like to stay that way myself."

Anna pouted. "But I'm hungry!"

"Well ... suffer then?"

"You're a meanie, Julie!"

There was the sound of a lock being undone, and one of the two doors opened behind her.

Julie's eyes went wide, and she hurriedly ducked back into her room.

Anna turned.

A young woman in her early twenties, with ash-blonde hair cascading freely down her shoulders, peeked out the door. Her eyes were half-closed. She wore a white, knee-length nightshirt.

"Anna, why are you shouting?"

"Um. I'm hungry, ma."

Ange sighed. "Anna, it's five in the morning. Your mother doesn't have any official duties today, and was hoping to sleep in."

"But ...."

"I had also hoped to sleep in. Instead, I find myself with cold feet, staring out at my very loud daughter making such a ruckus that I suspect our dear departed ancestors find it difficult to maintain their rest. This is making me grumpy."

Anna swallowed. "Sorry, mam."

"Anna, you may go to the small dining room, and ring the service bell. Günter is on duty, and will be quite pleased to make you breakfast."

"Oh," Anna said.

Ange sighed. "Did you forget, again?"

Anna shrugged. "I just wanted to eat breakfast with my mothers."

Charlotte peeked out of the door. She wore a green silk pyjama top that reached her thighs. "Anna, your mothers are very old, and very tired. We should like to have some extra sleep on our quiet and peaceful day of rest, away from the difficult chores of running the nation. I appreciate that you are hungry, and I have made it one of my goals to end hunger in Albion and Hanover ... but I would consider it a personal favor if you would kindly be quiet about it."

Anna shifted her weight, shrugged, and looked down at her feet. "Sorry, mother."

Charlotte suppressed a yawn, and nodded. "Now go on to the small dining room. Günter will make anything you want, as he spoils both you and Julie."

"Yes, mother."

"Thank you. Anna, I love you."

Anna looked up. Charlotte had walked out into the hallway, and knelt down, opening her arms wide. The girl grinned, and ran into her mother's arms, hugging her tightly.

"I love you too, mother. I love you as well, mama."

"Love you, Anna," Ange smiled, leaning down to embrace both of the other two.

Julie's bedroom door opened, and she stepped out. She wore pink pyjamas.

"Anna, I'm hungry too. Let's go eat breakfast."

Anna pulled away from her moms, and took Julie's hand. "Okay!"

"Anna, please try to remember to use your indoor voice," Charlotte said with a sigh.

"Ah. Okay," Anna whispered.


	2. Danielle: Bottle Battle

She walked slowly through the living room of her house. House here being a fairly sizable manor built sometime in the era of the Georges. It was fully modernized, with electric lighting and heat. The living room felt cozy, with a sofa and loveseat, end tables, coffee table, and standing electric floor lamp.

On the coffee table sat a large, green-hued glass bottle, filled with a dark amber fluid. The girl tip-toed over to the table, looking curiously at the bottle.

She was six. She had shoulder-length blonde hair, that was ash-blonde at the roots, and platinum blonde at the tips. Her pale lavender eyes widened, sparkling in the electric light. She glanced over her shoulder, then looked back at the bottle. She reached out for it. She hesitated at the last minute, closed her hand into a fist, and shook her head.

Hurriedly, before she could change her mind, she spun on the toes of her right foot, and trotted away.

She hadn't seen anyone for several minutes: not her mother, not her ma, not Agnes or Sylvia. She sighed.

"Ma?" She called out from the central hallway.

"Down here sweetie," a muffled voice called out. It came from the cellar door.

The girl opened it. A short flight of stairs led down. Electric lighting had been strung up. The stone steps were cool beneath her bare feet.

The wine casks had been removed years ago, to make room for equipment. There was a gasoline-powered generator (currently off), machines for drilling and grinding and welding, racks of hand tools, and metal shelves stacked with gears, levers, electron tubes, wires, pistons, and other things the girl couldn't recognize.

The young woman sitting at the workbench was focused on a mechanical device in front of her. She had long orange-brown hair currently pulled into a loose pony-tail. She wore a heavy off-white blouse and denim jeans, both stained with splotches of green and yellow. Magnifying goggles covered her eyes and upper face. The peach-hued plastic band around her neck was visible, which was somewhat unusual. The metal access hatch over her throat was open, and that was rather more unusual. She glanced from time to time from the machine to a mirror that was set up next to it.

"What're you doing?" the girl asked.

"Adjusting," the woman said.

The girl sighed, and walked quietly over to her side. She clasped her hands behind her back, watching the woman work. She held a jeweler's screwdriver with the fingertips of her right hand, a tiny needle-nosed pliers in her left. She was carefully turning the screw on a tiny gear, almost too small for her to see. The girl leaned in, straining her eyes.

Finally, the woman sighed, set her tools down, and slipped the goggles off over her head. She blinked slowly as her eyes adjusted to normal vision. Fine wrinkles stretched out at the ends of her eyes. She looked tired.

She turned to the girl, and smiled. "Hey there Dani."

"Hey Ma. Um, sorry to interrupt but I don't know where anyone is."

"Well, I'm here," Beatrice said with a grin.

The girl giggled.

"Your mother is, I think, working on the sedan. The engine's been backfiring lately, and you know how she is about her cars."

Dani nodded. "Uh huh. I bet it won't even start next time."

"Anyway, Agnes is off doing the shopping, and Sylvia has the day off."

"Wait, the servants are all gone?"

"Uh huh. Did you need something?"

"Oh, no. I just ... it seemed so quiet."

"It is. I kinda like it this way," Beatrice sighed.

"Are you okay, ma?"

Beatrice smiled, and started to reach for Dani's shoulder. She stopped, and glanced at her hand. It was streaked with a pale green fluid. "I'm just fine, Dani. Happy. I am happy."

Dani smiled. Then she shrugged, her expression changing. "So, um ... what're you doing?"

"Oh, this?" Beatrice turned to look at the mechanics on her workbench. "Working on a new larynx."

"Umm ... a voice-box?"

Beatrice nodded.

Dani's eyes went wide. "So you have all that in your neck?!"

Beatrice grinned. "Yup. Actually, what I'm working on is a better system. My father gave me my current voice-box, and that was years ago. I've had some bits replaced now and then, done some tinkering and upgrading ... but technology's come a long way in that time. High time I replaced it all."

"I don't think I could really do anything like that. I mean, that means taking out your ... I mean ...." she vaguely pointed at the open access hatch on Beatrice's throat with a shudder.

Beatrice shrugged. "Not like I can do it on my own. I can work on the machinery myself, and make that work, but the actual surgery ...."

"Okay ma, that's way too creepy."

Beatrice sighed, and closed the lid. "Sorry. Why don't you go out and harass your mother for a while, then?"

Dani nodded. "Okay, you wanna be left alone to tinker, right?"

Beatrice shook her head. "No, it's okay. You can stay here if you like, but you'll have to watch quietly. I do need to get back to work."

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll ... find something to do."

Beatrice smiled. "Alright. Have fun."

Dani turned and walked back upstairs. She sighed. For a moment, she considered going out to the garage. She could see her mother toss her a monkey wrench and tell her to scramble under the car to adjust a bolt or something. So, she decided against that.

Instead, she wandered back into the living room. She looked at the green-hued glass bottle again. She looked over her shoulder, then tip-toed over to it.

It was almost completely full. The cork wasn't fully shoved in to the mouth of the bottle, so it had been opened at some point.

Dani glanced to the entrance to the living room, then reached out to touch the bottle with the tips of her fingers. The glass was cool and smooth. The label was a shiny silver.

"Glen-fith-moor-stone," she sounded out, carefully and quietly.

She glanced back to the entrance to the living room. Then, with a deep breath, and a look of determination, she firmly gripped the neck of the bottle in her hand. She started to lift it.

It slipped.

She cried out in despair as the bottle slowly descended through the space between her hand and the floor.

***

"Danielle Charlotte MacBean!"

"Eeep!"

Dani glanced around her room furtively. There was only one door, so there was no escape. She could duck into the closet, or dive under the bed. That might buy her a minute. Maybe. If she was lucky.

But of course while she was pondering this, her bedroom door opened. A woman with dark brown hair tied up into a bun, and lavender eyes, and grease-splotched overalls and skin, entered.

"Ah, mother! I ... um, that is .…"

Dorothy crossed her arms in front of her, and tapped her foot.

"Out with it, Dani."

The girl sighed, and her shoulders slumped.

"Sorry."

"Dorothy, it really wasn't her fault."

Beatrice entered the room. Her hair was now loose, cascading over her shoulders and down her back. She had cleaned her hands, though her clothes were still stained. She walked over to where Dani sat on her bed, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, darling?"

"Pfft," Dorothy half-laughed. "She's just fine, Sweet. And she has you wrapped around her little finger."

Beatrice frowned. "Dani, what happened?"

The girl shrugged. "I just got curious. The bottle was just sitting there on the coffee table, and ... I wasn't going to drink any! I just ... I wanted to look at it. I didn't think it'd be so heavy."

Dorothy shook her head. "That was a very expensive bottle of scotch."

Beatrice glanced at Dorothy with a frown. "Why'd it get left on the coffee table then, _dearest_?"

Dorothy blinked in surprise. "That ... that's beside the point, Sweet! Dani, you should know better than to touch mother's bottles."

"Sorry," Dani said quietly.

Beatrice kissed Dani's forehead. "And mother should know better than to leave her bottles out on ma's coffee table," she said in a lightly chiding voice.

"Sorry," Dorothy said, walking over to them.

Beatrice smiled, and placed her arms around Dani and Dorothy. Pulling them both in close to her.

"So I guess we're all sorry it happened, yes?"

"Yeah," Dani whispered.

"Uh huh," Dorothy agreed.

"I love you both," Beatrice said, "but please, be more careful."

"Yes ma. I love you," Dani said.

"Yes Sweet. Love you," Dorothy said.

"Besides, it really isn't _that_ big of a deal. Agnes has already swept up the glass, and I can hire a steam-cleaner to get the stain out of the carpet."

"It's just kind of a big deal for that scotch to be wasted," Dorothy groused. Beatrice shot a quick glare at her.

"Okay fine ... it really isn't a big deal at all. I mean ... it's just the best scotch in Albion."

"Doro, the important thing is that Dani isn't hurt. You can buy more scotch."

Dorothy shrugged. "Guess so."

"Anyway. Dani, I am going to punish you by forbidding you to play outside after supper for a week."

Dani pouted. "Yes ma."

"And I am going to punish you, Dorothy, by making you pay for the steam cleaning."

"What? Seriously!"

"Yes, seriously. If you hadn't left the bottle out in the first place .…"

"Fine, fine! I didn't _really_ need to replace the carburettor on the sedan."


	3. Jang-mi: School Day

 

Controlled chaos. That's what it was every time a new term started. She had always hoped that year 5 would be easier. The children, nine and ten, would be old enough that they wouldn't be brand-new, and yet young enough to avoid the complexities of the teen years. It never seemed to work that way.

She took a deep breath before entering the classroom. She hoped for a nice, clean year free from drama. She pushed the door open with a big, friendly smile.

"Good morning everyone, and welcome to the first day of school!"

She was greeted by mutters and grumbles, and one or two "Good morning"s.

She walked over to the blackboard and wrote her name.

"Well, I am Miss Greene. Note the E at the end, please. I'll be your primary teacher this year, in English, Literature, Maths, and Music."

She received very little response, beyond one or two saying 'Hello Miss Greene.' She hadn't really expected anything else. She sat down at her desk.

"Okay. I will read off everyone's name, and when I do I'd like you to stand up and tell us a little about yourself. Okay ...."

She glanced at the list, and frowned.

"Well. It's not in alphabetical order, but ... okay. Um, I am probably going to say this wrong, but ... Todo, Jang-mi."

No one stood up, but she noticed a girl with shoulder-length dark hair frown heavily. She looked Asian. The name seemed to fit her, but she didn't stand.

"Um. Jang-mi Todo? Jang-mi?"

The Asian girl raised her hand, and stood.

"Ah. Jang-mi?"

"Jang-mi Todo does not exist," she said seriously.

The teacher blinked, and looked at her list. "Um, I have .…"

"Incorrect information. My name, to use your backwards order, is Jang-mi Cho. I am from Korea. My legal guardian is Chise Todo, and she is from Japan."

"Um, okay. I see. I guess that's where the confusion comes from. I mean, most adoptees get their new mother's name."

"Chise is not my mother. It would be the height of disrespect to my family to take her name over that of my father. This is a battle that Chise has fought endlessly with the simplistic, narrow-minded, officious bureaucrats of your nation. I am Jang-mi Cho. Jang-mi Todo does not exist."

There were a few titters of laughter, and a few students that turned wide eyed looks of surprise in Jang-mi's direction.

"Yes. Well, I'll just, erm, make that correction here," she said, crossing out 'Todo' on her list, and replacing it with CHO in large, capital letters.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Um, yes. Thank _you_ , Miss Jang-mi."

She nodded, and sat down, folding her hands on the desk in front of her.

So much for a drama-free year, Miss Greene sighed.

***

Jang-mi sat on a swing. She held the chains, but wasn't moving. She was looking down at the ground. A small group of her classmates, two boys and a girl, were standing to one side, watching her. Finally, the three walked over to her.

"Um," the girl started, uncertainly.

Jang-mi looked up at her.

"Ah, Patricia. Hello."

The girl, a redhead with shoulder-length hair and lightly tanned skin, smiled.

"You rememberd my name?"

"Of course. I am good with names. You are Samuel and Peter, correct?"

The boys nodded, wide-eyed.

"Yeah," Samuel, an overweight boy with short black hair nodded.

Patricia sat in the swing beside Jang-mi. "We ... well, we wanted to ask you some questions. I mean, you didn't really get to talk much today."

Jang-mi frowned. "What else do you want to know?"

"Why're you over here alone?" Peter asked.

"Ah. Well, I have just arrived at this school. It is my first day, and I do not know anyone."

"Is it because you're oriental?" Samuel asked.

Peter and Patricia both frowned at him.

"What has that to do with it?" Jang-mi asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Well, you're the only oriental here. I mean, I didn't even know they _let_ orientals in this school."

"Sam!" Peter hissed.

"I am different, that is true. I have met only a handful of Koreans in Albion. And all too few of you Westerners bother to see us as anything but Eastern rabble here to steal low-paying jobs from you."

Samuel shifted awkwardly. "I ... I mean, I don't see you like that. Not at all. But, I know where you're coming from. I mean, I get teased for being fat all the time."

"Sam," Patricia sighed, "that isn't the same thing at all."

"It is not that far off," Jang-mi said. "You do not feel like the others."

Samuel shrugged.

"Do you know Kung fu?!" Peter asked with a grin.

Jang-mi blinked. "Kung fu is a Chinese term. I am Korean. As such I do not know anything about it."

"Oh. Well, anything like it? Korean ... um, kick boxing? Or ... um, Japanese wrestling. What is that called? I mean, your mother ... or, I mean guardian, you said she is Japanese. Did she teach you anything like that?"

"Ah, Martial arts. I do not. I was too young to make a serious study when I was in Korea. Chise has said she would prefer I not learn such things, but if I must then I should seek out a master of a Korean form to learn from."

"Are these questions bothering you?" Patricia asked.

"They are not," Jang-mi replied, smiling at her.

"Oi, Sammy! Pete!" A boy with light brown hair ran over to where they were standing.

"Heya Tom," Samuel replied.

"You gonna come play footy with us?" Tom bounced a football on the ground to emphasize the point.

Peter and Samuel glanced uncertainly at Jang-mi. She smiled.

"Go, play with your friends."

"Oh, Jang-mi. Um ... normally we only let boys play but ... I mean, I guess if you wanna?"

"No thank you Tom. I am not fond of athletics."

"Oh. Oh, okay. Sam? Pete?"

"Yeah, sure," Samuel said. "Um, Jang-mi? I guess we'll talk to you later?"

"Yes."

"Patricia? Do you .. um, wanna watch us play?" Tom asked, his cheeks turning red, and his eyes focusing everywhere except on Patricia.

"No thank you," she replied, closing her eyes. "I shall stay here."

"Oh. Okay."

The boys ran off, and Patricia sighed. She started to gently swing.

"So ... Jang-mi?"

"Yes?"

"Um ... why'd you leave Korea?"

Jang-mi began to swing as well. "That is a painful question."

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean .…"

"No, it is alright. You did not know."

"You don't have to talk about it."

Jang-mi shrugged. "For now, I will only say that it was not my choice. Had I not left Korea in the company of my guardian Chise, I would not be alive today."

"Oh. Well ... I'm glad you're here in Albion, then." Patricia's cheeks reddened.

Jang-mi nodded. "I am glad as well. I have met many interesting people here, and have made many friends."

Patricia looked down at her feet. "Um. I'd like to be your friend."

"I already consider you one," she replied with a smile.

Patricia looked at her with a bashful grin. "Thanks."


	4. Julie: Telephone

 

Julie walked through the corridors of the old building. It had new electrical wiring, a gift financed, and installed, by one of the alums of the Academy.

Aunt Beatrice, Julie thought with a smirk. She had complained for quite some time at the dimness of the hallways, especially in the older dormitories. A few years ago, having lost patience, she took matters into her own hands.

Well, that wasn't why she was here. She entered the on-campus post office, a good-sized room just off the main building. Behind the counter sat a young woman, a blonde with a friendly smile.

"Can I help you, Miss ...?" she asked.

"Le Carré," Julie replied.

"Oh! I knew your sister when she was here," the clerk said with wide eyes.

"Ange isn't my sister."

"Oh. Cousin?"

"No."

"Aunt?"

"Mother."

The clerk blinked in surprise.

"She's too young for that, surely."

" _Adopted_ mother that is."

"Ahh. I see. Alright. How can I help you?"

"I wanted to use the telephone. To call home?"

"Oh, of course." The clerk set the phone, a black handset model, on the counter. "Make sure to tell the operator that it's a personal call. It needs to be billed to you or your, ah, mother and not the school."

"Of course."

Julie smiled, and scooted the phone to one side.  She picked up the handset.

"Good morning," the operator said clearly. "How may I help you?"

"I'd like to make a personal call, to Windsor 1111, please."

"Oh! Um. Okay. Well, um. May I ask who is calling?

"Yes, Julie le Carré's my name. You can bill me for the call."

"Le Carré? Julie? Ahh, alright. That's fine then. Just a moment please."

Julie heard the phone ring once, then a second time.

"Hello?" a young, uncertain voice answered.

"Ahh, hello Anna."

"Julie! It's Julie on the phone!"

"Yes, it is me sis."

"You're calling me from London Mayfair!"

"Um. Yeah. Listen, is my mum around?"

"Uh huh. Wow, it's so amazing! I mean, having a phone in the house, and not having to go to one of those red boxes, and then having you talking to me on it!"

"Yeah. Look, can I talk to mum?"

"Huh? Oh, you wanna talk to _her_? Okay, just a moment."

The phone went dead, and Julie blinked.

"Ma'am?" it was the voice of the operator.

"Um, yes?"

"Your party seems to have disconnected the line."

"Yeah, that would be my idiot of a sister. She must've hung up the phone instead of just setting it down."

The operator laughed. "Would you like me to connect the number again?"

"Please?"

"Okay. I'll bill this as one call and not two."

"Oh, thank you!"

After another two rings, she heard the phone picked up on the other end.

"Julie?"

"Oh mum, thank goodness it's you!"

"Yes Anna, thank you very much. Yes, I am speaking with her."

Julie laughed. "Does other mum know her daughter is an idiot?"

The clerk glanced at her with a smirk, and Julie shrugged.

"She prefers to think of her as a carefree, rambunctious child."

"So, yes."

Ange sighed.

"Hey mum. I just ... I mean, I miss you guys."

"You have been gone no more than a day."

"I know."

"Well, I'm glad to hear from you any way. I'm very proud of you."

"I just learned from the best, mum."

"Well, um. Thanks. So how is Mayfair Academy?"

"Well, early days. A fair sight better than state school."

"I should hope. A fair sight more expensive too."

"Pft. Scholarship."

"Well, yes. We'd still pay for you to go there though. I do miss it."

"Well, between us mum? There are quite a few teachers here that still remember you."

"Is that so?"

"Or rather, the timid, mousy girl from Incognia who was afraid of her own shadow, and yet ranked near the top of her class."

"Never the top," Ange mused. "Charlotte was always the top."

"She still is," Julie noted.

"Indeed. I ... you spoke to her already. No, but you hung up on her. Anna, when you place the hand-set upon the hook, you disconnect the call. Yes, I know but ...."

"Julieeee!"

Julie laughed. "Hello again, squirt."

"Ma's face is turning purple, so I can't talk too long, but I just wanted to say that I love you and can¨t wait to see you again at Christmas, and ...." she said something else, but Julie couldn't understand it.

"I am sorry for that," Ange said. "Anna is now having a discussion with her mum about not being rude when someone else is on the phone."

"She never changes, bless her."

"She does love you. We all love you, Julie."

"I love you too, mum. Um ... I think I need to go though. I will ... I'll see you at Christmas?"

"Of course. Take care, darling."

"Yeah, you too."


	5. Margaret: Naggy Nanny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some coarse language.

 

The upstairs study held bookshelves, packed floor to ceiling with books on law. Law of the old Kingdom of Albion, and the old Commonwealth of Albion. Formerly the definitive studies. Now obsolete, but retained for nostalgia as much as anything. Law of the Republic of Albion, and of the Republic of Ireland. Even older works, about Napoleonic and Salic law, studies of Hammurabi and Pericles, Constantine and Justinian, Charlemagne and John.

Lily Gaveston sighed. She sat at a heavy mahogany desk, fitted with brass knobs and handles. She was resting her forehead against her arm. An open textbook lay at her elbow, and a series of papers and notebooks spread out on the desk. On one corner, perilously close to the edge, sat  a small wooden globe, featuring a reproduction of a 17th century Dutch map.

She pulled herself up, and took a sip of water. This room was so terribly dry. Like a desert. And yet, she was doing this to herself. She turned to the textbook, muttering.

"Alright. Legal code ... so it means ... hm. Wait, changed November ... Dammit!"

She frowned, and made notes. Of all times for her to be studying law: right in the midst of the most tumultuous change to a nation's legal code since Napoleon.

And then the screaming jolted her out of her study headspace.

She sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Marian?"

No answer, other than the bawling screech.

She stood up, and walked over to the door. Opening it. "Marian?!"

Still no answer.

Lily grumbled, and walked down the corridor to the nursery. The door was open.

In a crib lay a little figure in a blue dress. Her head was sparsely covered with light brown hair. Her face was bright red, and her cheeks stained with tears.

"Maggie, hush now. Mummy's here."

Lily picked up the baby, cradling her against her chest, murmuring and cooing to her, bouncing her.

"Hush little Maggie. Mummy's here, and everything's going to be alright."

Maggie had stopped screaming at least, though she was still sobbing.

Lily walked back to the nursery door, and saw the washroom door open.

"Marian?"

She was a middle-aged woman with greying brown hair. She blinked and jolted in surprise.

"Ms Gaveston? Oh, you heard her?"

"All of Southern Albion heard her, Marian. Where were you?"

"I'd need to relieve myself, ma'am."

"You neglected Maggie."

"Ma'am, I had to .…"

"You  _had_ to? Marian, why is it that I employ you?"

"Um ... to look after Margaret."

"Yes, Marian. To look after my baby."

Marian shifted awkwardly. "I was coming back. Besides, you heard her .…"

"Yes, there are very few persons alive that did not. Marian, why do you assume that I would want to be interrupted?"

"Ma'am?"

Lily sighed. "Had I the luxury of looking after my daughter I'd hardly employ you, now would I?"

"But .…"

"No, Marian. No buts. I am quite tired of your  _buts_ . This is not a charity, Marian. I am not keeping you about the house because I find your face attractive. You are here to look after Maggie, and if you cannot do this, then I strain to understand why I continue to keep you in my employ!"

Marian took a very deep breath.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, I felt it more prudent to use the washroom than piss my bloomers."

"I'll have none of that language in my house, Marian. In fact, I'll have none of your language at all."

"Ma'am, what are you saying?"

"Marian, you are fired. Collect your things, and leave."

"But ... but ma'am, I ...."

"I do not care. You are negligent in your duties. Thanks to that negligence I am now here, in the hallway, doing your job and arguing with you over the matter, instead of studying for a very important impending exam. Now, I trust you can appreciate why, if I am forced to do your job, that I see little reason to continue to pay you."

Marian clenched her hands into fists. "Fine. You know what? Fine! I've put up for months now with this. This endless, childish whinging. The crying, moaning, and fits of distemper. Not to mention Maggie."

Lily gasped in shock.

"Ms Gaveston, you are a pompous, overbearing, bitchy, unpleasant, bigoted  _cunt_ , and I am all too glad to see the backside of you. My only regret is that I cannot take Margaret with me, but must instead leave her with you as you are her mother and  _I'd_ be the one brought up for criminal charges were I to do so."

"How dare you?!"

"Because you fired me, God damn you!"

Marian tore the door to the stairway open, stormed through, and slammed it behind her.

Maggie screamed.

***

Lily sat in the study. Maggie rested in her lap. She held her with one arm, while she flipped the page of her textbook with her free hand. She sighed. She tapped her textbook, picked up her pencil, and started to make notes.

There was a knock at the door to the study, and it opened slowly. A man with close-cropped light brown hair, a thin mustache, and blue-green eyes peeked into the room.

"I'm led to believe that you let the nanny go," he said in a neutral tone.

"Mark, she has become strictly intolerable. She was away from Maggie, even though the poor thing was screaming her lungs out."

"As I understand it, she was in the washroom."

"Yes, precisely."

Mark stepped into the room, closing the door with a sigh.

"Lily, that's the second nanny we've lost, and Maggie's not even a year old."

Lily sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. However, I am excruciatingly busy! I'm forced to learn about Commonwealth and Kingdom law, and how they were amended and changed by the Republic. Making matters worse, as the transition is happening now, from any given lecture to the next what I learn may no longer apply. It is draining and it is nerve-wracking. Is it too much to ask that I have a reliable, dependable girl to look after my darling baby?"

Mark sat down. "Well, I'll put out another advertisement in the usual places."

"And we'll get more girls barely weaned from their mothers' teats, and spinsters too dry and dusty to ever have a chance to have children of their own. Dammit Mark, why is this so hard?"

"Man, I am afraid, has set University and Law and other such matters around  _his_ convenience, with little thought to how Woman might bear them. I'd dare say it's seen to be a feature rather than a flaw by many."

Lily scowled. "Somehow, every facet of the law and society changes with glacial slowness, aside from that which I am responsible for correctly explaining on the next exam."

Mark chuckled. "Well, if things were perfect you'd have less incentive to study law, wouldn't you?"

"I suppose so."

"I'll ask at work, to see if I can take some holiday time until we find a new nanny."

"Really?"

"Of course. I do believe 'for better for worse' were part of the vows we took with one another, yes?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah. But, can you really mind Maggie yourself?"

"How hard could it be? I mean, look at her, the little angel."

Lily frowned. "I give you two hours, before you're on the telephone begging, with tears streaming down your cheeks, for me to return and save you from this 'angel'."

Mark shrugged. "I doubt that somehow."

"We shall see," Lily sighed. "Well, since you've volunteered to be her nanny for a time, won't you start now, darling?"

He grinned, and stood. "Sure. What's she need?"

Lily smirked. "I do believe that her nappy needs changed."

Mark winced.

"For better for worse, in sickness and in health," Lily quipped.

Mark sighed, and took Maggie in her arms. The baby started to fuss.

"I don't recall soiled nappies being in the vows."

"And yet, here we are."


	6. Birthday pt 1

 

Dani and Jang-mi were jostled awake by Anna, jumping on the bed.

"It's my birthday today, birthday, birthday today!" she sang.

Dani grumbled, and Jang-mi glared.

"Hey c'mon you two! You're supposed to wish me happy birthday and say how beautiful and smart and just super great I am!"

"Oh shove it," Dani grumbled.

"Hey! I'm gonna tell your mothers that you said that!"

"Please do," Dani frowned.

"Ah well, I don't care 'cause its mah birfdaaaay!" she sang again.

Jang-mi picked up a pillow and hurled it at Anna. The younger girl shrieked and dodged, then giggled and picked up a pillow from her side of the bed.

Before she could throw it, the door opened.

Dani, Anna, and Jang-mi turned sheepishly.

Charlotte, in green pyjamas with half-open eyes and mussed up hair, peeked in.

"Anna darling, can you please keep it to a dull roar? I appreciate that the sun has risen, and that it is your birthday. However those of us of advanced age would appreciate a few more hours of rest."

"Sorry mum," Anna whispered.

Charlotte padded over to her, lightly cupped her daughter's cheeks, and kissed her forehead.

"Now, if you will wait quietly and patiently then breakfast will be ready in half an hour, give or take."

"Okay mum, we'll be quiet," Anna said.

Jang-mi glanced at her dubiously.

"Thank you. Oh, and kindly dress yourselves and make the bed before that time. Also, no pillow wars."

"Yes mum," Anna repeated.

***

Ange met them as they left Anna's bedroom and guided them to the small dining room for breakfast. Then, she herded the three into the basement playroom.

"Ma," Anna whined, "I wanna play outside! It's beautiful out there."

"Yes," Ange replied, "thus your party will be held outdoors. Also thus, you are confined to the downstairs playroom until everything is ready."

"Ma!"

"No whining, child. That is the rule and you will follow it. If you do not, the party will be canceled, we shall return your presents, and the adults shall eat your cake."

Anna pouted. "Fine."

"Anna."

She sighed. "Yes, mam. I'll wait in the basement playroom."

"Thank you."

***

While Dani and Jang-mi set up two little armies of metal soldiers, trees, and papier-mâché hills and rivers, Anna sat in the corner, arms crossed over her chest. She was pouting.

"Anna," Dani said, "Come on! You promised you'd play too."

"I did not," she grumbled. "I just said I'd wait here until the party was ready."

"Anna," Jang-mi said, "you are acting like a spoiled brat, and not like a grown-up girl. Are you 7 or 3?"

"I'm seven!" she said, sticking her tongue out at Jang-mi.

Dani shook her head. "Seven going on three maybe."

"Shut up!"

"You shut up."

"It's my birthday, you can't tell me to shut up!"

"I can and I did, so shut up!"

"Quiet, the both of you," Jang-mi frowned. "If this persists, then Aunt Ange or one of the other adults will become upset, and we will get into trouble."

Anna sighed. "You're right. I am sorry, Danielle."

Dani shrugged. "I'm sorry too."

Jang-mi nodded. "Good. Anna, I need your help. Will you please set up the Algonquin archers?"

Anna frowned. "Why should I help you, Jang-mi? You're playing the French."

"Because we cannot all play Albion."

"Fine," she grumbled. She sat down and started setting up a long, double line of metal, Native American soldiers.

"Anna," Dani said with a smile. "Why are the guys with bows in front of the ones with spears and shields?"

"Cause they gotta shoot first, right?"

"Anna, they should be behind them instead."

"Huh? But then the arrows will hit the guys with spears."

"Anna," Jang-mi sighed, "the arrows can fly over their heads."

"Oh."

Anna frowned, and switched the figures around.

"Okay, I am ready!"

"Can you help me set up my Cherokee guys?" Dani asked.

"Huh? You want me to betray my French and Alkonwin peoples! Never will I do so. _Je suis Francois_!"

Dani blinked, and shook her head, deciding to let it pass.

The sound of the doorbell echoed through the house. Anna's face lit up.

"That's gotta be the caterers, let's go look."

"Um," Dani said, "I'm not so sure ...."

"C'mon! We might be able to see the cake."

She tore off running up the stairs. Dani sighed, and turned to Jang-mi who shrugged. The two followed behind Anna at a slower pace.

When they reached the top of the stairs, they saw Anna peeking out, with a look of confusion on her face.

Beatrice stood in front of the open door, and on the other side was a young, dark-skinned woman in a black pantsuit.

"Is that Tanya?" Anna whispered.

"Yeah, it is," Dani said.

"Didn't think she was coming," Anna said.

"She wasn't supposed to."

"She isn't," Jang-mi said. "Look at her clothing: She wears a black suit and tie. She has dark glasses. She wears a gun holster under her jacket, which she believes is concealed. That is the uniform of MI-5. She is here on business."

They heard footsteps behind them, and froze.

"Who is it, Beato? Oh, Tanya. Hello."

Anna, Dani, and Jang-mi turned sheepishly, to see Ange standing beside the stairs. She shot them a quick glare, before stepping over to the door.

"Sorry to intrude Lady Ange," Tanya said with a slight bow.

" _Lady_ Ange? Oh crap," Anna whispered.

"Shh!" hissed Dani.

"It's fine, Tanya. What's wrong?"

"Is Duchess Charlotte available?"

" _Duchess_?! Oh crap, double crap!"

"Anna," Jang-mi hissed.

"She is, yes. I shall tell her she has visitors."

"Thank you."

Ange turned to the three girls with a heavy frown. "And you three troublemakers were told to wait in the playroom, were you not?"

"Yes mam," Anna said quietly.

"Yes Aunt Ange," Dani and Jang-mi said in chorus.

"Then kindly go there, and wait until you are called to the party. Or would you rather the surprises be spoiled?"

"No mam," Anna said.

"No Aunt Ange," Dani and Jang-mi intoned together.

Ange turned to hurry off. Dani and Jang-mi started down the stairs, until Anna held her hand up with a grin.

They glanced at her, and she gestured for them to follow her.

Dani and Jang-mi frowned heavily, and glanced out into the hallway. Beatrice had her back to them, and Tanya had turned, facing the driveway.

Anna darted across the hallway.

Dani and Jang-mi shared a glance.

"She will be the death of us," Jang-mi muttered.

"Most likely," Dani sighed.

They dutifully ran across the corridor, to a space behind a display case.

Anna giggled. "No one can see us back here, but we can see everything."

"You have used this before?" Jang-mi whispered. Anna nodded, still grinning widely.

The three formed a totem-pole of faces, Dani, then Anna, then Jang-mi. They glanced out. Tanya had stepped out of view, but Beatrice gestured as a group of four men and one woman entered.

"Is that the Prime Minister?!" Anna whispered.

Dani frowned at her. "Yeah."

"And the Foreign secretary, and ... the Russian Ambassador?!"

"Hush!" Jang-mi hissed.

Beatrice led them into the living room, then walked back to the front door. Tanya smiled at her, they saw, and Beatrice stepped outside. She closed the door behind her.

Ange and Charlotte, both looking very worried, hastened past their hiding place, and they watched as the two women entered the living room. After a moment, Ange walked out, closing the door behind her. She walked off to some other part of the house.

"C'mon," Anna whispered.

Dani and Jang-mi looked at each other. "Where?"

"I wanna hear what they're saying. It's gotta be something about the war!"

Dani sighed, but Anna didn't give her time to object. She tip-toed over to the living room door.

Dani and Jang-mi shared another glance.

"We are so dead," Dani whispered. Jang-mi nodded.

However, the two joined Anna at the living room door.

All three leaned in, pressing their ears against the door.

"... revolution," they heard a woman say.

"Foreign secretary," Anna whispered.

"Sh!" Dani hissed.

"... terrible," Charlotte said.

"... democratic movement."

"Prime Minister," Anna whispered.

"Shush!" Dani hissed again.

"... Bolshevists ... don't seem ..." an unknown male voice said.

"... Progressive party," Charlotte was saying. "... sympathetic and in communication with ... Communists ... they intend to work within the framework ...."

There was a deep-voiced laugh.

"Sir," Charlotte said in a very clear voice, "if you cannot respect my opinion and right to speak ...."

"Oh crap, mum is mad!"

"Anna!" Dani frowned.

Someone else said something too faint to hear.

Anna frowned, and pressed her ear closer to the door. "Can you hear what they're saying?"

"Not with your babbling," Jang-mi grumbled.

"Your Grace," said a deep, accented voice.

"Russian ambassador," Anna said.

"Quiet," hissed Jang-mi.

"The Tzar and his family are in custody of the democratic forces. There is some question as to the disposition of the nation from here on out. While some desire to set up a constitutional monarchy, others desire to see Russia become a republic like Albion."

"... fail to see how this information .... " Charlotte was saying.

"Madam," the Russian ambassador continued, "there is talk of sending the Russian Royal Family here, to Albion. In recognition of your relations with Tzar Alexander .…"

"By relations, you mean my refusal of his proposal of marriage?" Charlotte said in a clear, vaguely amused voice.

"I mean your good will, if not friendship, in spite of that. He sent you and your fiancé lavish engagement gifts, and sent you most sincere condolences upon the dissolution of your engagement. He attended your coronation, you attended both his, and his marriage to Tzarina Nicolette. He also expressed a mixture of sorrow and admiration at your abdication. It seems most logical that you should host him and his family here."

"So you need my leverage with the Progressive Party to see this through?"

"No ma'am," the Prime Minister said, "the current law allows us to offer them asylum for ninety ...."

A hand clamped around Anna's mouth, and another landed heavily on Dani's shoulder.

Anna jolted back with a muffled squeak, and Dani's eyes went wide in fear.

Jang-mi winced, and turned.

Ange, frowning, held Anna against her leg with one hand over her mouth, and gently suggested that Dani stand by tugging on her shoulder. She gestured with her head, and Jang-mi stood as well.

"I seem to have caught three spies," she whispered in an annoyed voice. "Be quiet and follow me, for if you interrupt the meeting you will be in serious trouble."

Jang-mi and Dani nodded eagerly. Anna made a muffled sound, and didn't try to escape.

Ange let Dani go, but pointedly kept one hand over Anna's mouth, while placing her other hand over Anna's shoulder. She moved a distance down the hallway. When they were beside the display case that had been their previous hiding place, Ange uncovered Anna's mouth.

"Sorry mam!" she immediately whimpered.

"Quiet!"

She blushed, and looked down at her feet.

Ange sighed. "Well, I'd be a rank hypocrite if I punished you for spying. However, I am highly disappointed that you were _caught_."

"Sorry mam," Anna whispered.

"Sorry Aunt Ange," Dani and Jang-mi said.

"May I enquire why you are not waiting in the basement playroom as I asked of you, not once but twice?"

"I got curious, mam!"

"There is a saying about curiosity, Anna. Something to do with cats?"

Anna winced. "I am sorry!"

Ange sighed again, and shook her head. "Go on. Direct to the playroom. I'll send Julie down to make sure you stay there this time."

"Sorry mam," Anna said.

"Sorry Aunt Ange," Dani and Jang-mi whispered.

Dejected, shoulders slumping, but glad to escape harsher punishment, the three ambled down the stairs, to the playroom.


	7. Anna: Breakfast

Anna sat at the table in the small dining room. She wore her purple pyjamas. On the plate in front of her was half of a waffle. The soppy yellow remains of an egg (Anna insisted on having eggs sunny-side up once she learnt that was a thing ... such a happy sounding way to eat an egg!) soaking into a piece of buttered toast. Five half-eaten links of sausage and an untouched kipper sat on another plate.

Julie sat across the table from her, in her pink pyjamas. An empty bowl sat in front of Julie, and she was holding a slice of toast spread with orange marmalade.  She looked at Anna's plate with a frown. "Don't you ever eat all of anything?"

"Dunno," Anna shrugged. "I mean, I just like eating everything. If I eat everything of anything then I can't eat anything of everything."

Julie blinked. "Anna ... can you please learn to talk in a less confusing way?"

"It isn't confusing! If I eat everything of anything, you know like the entire waffle, then I can't eat the sausages. So I eat part of the waffle, so I can eat half of each sausage. And then I can have the toast with the egg yellow. "

"You ate all the egg."

"Nuh huh! See, the yellow is still there. I am gonna have part of the yellow soaked into the toast."

"And only eat half the toast."

"Yeah, if I have the whole toast then I can't have the kipper!"

"Anna ... you know you can eat breakfast again tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah?"

"So you don't have to have a little of everything today."

Anna looked at her with a blank expression. Julie sighed.

"Have a waffle today. Have Günter put cream and sugar and fruit on it."

"Oh yum! That sounds great!"

"Yeah. Then tomorrow you can have five sausages and an egg."

"But ... I wanna have all of it every day."

"Anna, you are wasting food that way."

"I am not! I'm having a little of everything."

"And what you don't have is wasted."

Anna blinked. "Oh. Oh, I guess it is."

"Please Anna? Try it my way tomorrow. Have a super-deluxe waffle! Günter will be happy to make it, you know."

"I guess. But ... I mean, then I won't have ...."

"No, Anna. You _won't_ have. And you _can't_ have, not everything, not all the time."

"I know that! That's what I keep saying!"

"Anna ... sis. Please, listen to me?"

Anna sighed. "Fine."

"You can have many, many breakfasts. You don't have to have everything each breakfast. Choose one thing, and have that. Or a couple things, like how I had porridge and toast with marmalade."

"Hmmmm. I guess so," Anna said dubiously.

"Trust me. You'll like it more, cause then you can have everything of everything that you have that day, then have something different to look forward to the next day's breakfast."

"Oh," Anna said quietly. "I guess that would be true, huh?"


	8. Danielle: Drive

 "Guys?" Dorothy called from near the front door. There was no answer.

Dorothy sighed, and glanced at her wristwatch. "Daylight's burning, guys!"

Agnes glanced out of the living room. "Is there a problem, Miss Dorothy?"

Dorothy sighed. Agnes was a year younger than Dorothy, and had been a maid at the manor most of her life. She had been one of a handful of servants to remain after Beatrice's father died and before she inherited his estate.

"Yeah. Beato and Dani are late. Gee, what a surprise, huh? Can you go up and ferret 'em out?"

Agnes smiled. "No need for that, ma'am. Miss Beatrice and Miss Danielle are certain to be down shortly. Besides, as I understand it, you're off to see the Windsors, yes?"

"Yeah, exactly! You know how long it takes to drive there, especially these days?"

"Can't say as how I do."

Before Dorothy could say anything else, a woman with short greying brown hair walked out into the hall. She wore a business suit, in contrast to Agnes' maid uniform and Dorothy's green driving dress.

"Sylvia," Dorothy said, "thank goodness! Beato listens to you. Can you go up and hurry her along."

Sylvia shook her head. "Like Agnes said ma'am, she'll be down when she's down."

"Pfft. We'll be late for Anna's party at this rate."

"Her party's in three days Miss Dorothy," Sylvia said.

"Exactly!" Dorothy frowned.

Sylvia rolled her eyes, but laughed. "They aren't that bad, ma'am."

Danielle appeared at the top of the steps, and started hopping down two at a time.

"Danielle! Walk down the stairs like a civilized human being!"

Dani sighed. "Yes mother. Oh, Agnes? Ma said she could use your help with the luggage."

"Ah, alright Miss Danielle."

Agnes started up the stairs, and Dorothy frowned. "Why aren't you carrying your own luggage?"

"It's too heavy!"

"Then you packed too much! Look, I carried my own." She gestured to two packed suitcases by the door.

Dani sighed. "Fine." She turned to go back up stairs, but at that moment, Beatrice and Agnes appeared at the top, both carrying two sizeable pieces of luggage.

Sylvia chuckled. "Need another hand?"

"Oh, no thanks Sylvia," Beatrice said with a smile.

Agnes smiled as well, though hers looked strained.

"Well," Sylvia said, "I've a meeting in town then. One of your stocks appears ready to split, and I've need to talk with our financial team. Wouldn't want you to lose a farthing because we delayed, or moved too quickly."

Beatrice, reaching the bottom of the stairs and setting the bags down with a sigh, nodded. "Thanks, Sylvia. I'm so glad to have you."

She shrugged. "Thank your father's wisdom."

"No, thank _you_ for remaining with the family. And you too, Agnes! You stuck with us even after ...." Beatrice vaguely gestured to Dorothy and Danielle.

Agnes nodded, puffing with exhaustion.

"Ma'am," Sylvia said, "we would hardly abandon you over such a thing as that. You love who you love, and family's thicker than blood."

Dorothy nodded. "Great. Lovely. Love you all, but can we get going?"

***

Dani wanted to take the Phaeton, but her mothers both vetoed the idea. Dani frowned as she crawled into the back seat of the hard-top sedan.

“Ma’s Phaeton is cooler,” she groused.

“And mother’s sedan is more comfortable, less breezy, and safer,” Beatrice said, looking back from the front passenger seat.

“That, and ma won’t let me drive the Phaeton,” Dorothy said with a smirk.

Dani sighed, and crossed her arms over her chest.

Beatrice rolled her eyes, and settled into her seat. Dorothy turned the key to unlock the ignition, and pressed the starter button on the dashboard. The engine sputtered to life.

“You owe me two pounds,” Dani muttered from the back seat.

“Do not,” Beatrice grumbled.

Dorothy frowned. “You two are betting on whether or not the sedan will start now?”

“No,” Beatrice said, even as Dani said “Yes,”

Dorothy laughed. “You two….”

The trip was mostly in silence. When they drove up to the queue behind a checkpoint, Dorothy grumbled. “Wish they’d let us bypass this.”

“There _is_ a war going on,” Beatrice said quietly.

“We fought our war already, Sweet. Supposedly we won. Seriously, we should get some kind of hero licence plates or something. ‘Oh, it’s the heroes of the cold war! Saviors of Charlotte the Great. Please, drive on through.’ “

Dani sighed. “Every time.”

Dorothy frowned at her in the rear view mirror.

As they pulled up to the roadblock, Beatrice was already pulling out papers from her purse: Two maroon-covered passports with "Republic of Albion" emblazoned in gold, as well as additional paperwork for both herself and Danielle. It was a pain, but still far better than the old days. Trying to cross the London Wall, in either direction, was a life-threatening hazard, as likely to leave you gunned down as anything.

Dorothy pulled out her own paperwork, and took Beatrice's and Dani's. She rolled down her window.

“Papers please,” asked a soldier in a khaki uniform. A police constable, and two other soldiers with submachine guns, stood off to one side.

“Sure thing, cutie,” Dorothy cooed, smiling and winking. She handing over their documents.

The soldier’s cheeks reddened, and both Beatrice and Dani rolled their eyes.

The soldier looked over the information.

“Beg pardon Your Ladyship. We do have to stop all traffic passing the airbase, under wartime regulations.”

Beatrice smiled pleasantly. “I understand, It’s no trouble at all.”

The soldier glanced in the back seat of the car with a thin smirk. “Well, I am not too sure about that dangerous looking customer you have in the back there. Not sure if I can just let her through.”

Dani sighed again. “I’m not a kid or anything. Just let us through already.”

“Dani!” Beatrice hissed.

The soldier laughed. “It’s okay, ma’am. Just trying to have a bit of fun, but I guess not everyone’s up for that.”

Dani crossed her arms again, frowned, and said nothing.

“Anyway,” the solier said, handing the passports back to Dorothy, “you can go on through. You three have a nice day.”

Dorothy's smile widened, her hand brushing his as she took back their paperwork. “You too, dear.”

The constable lifted the red and white striped arm up, and Dorothy drove under it.

“Can’t believe you, mum. Flirting with a soldier. In front of your wife and daughter, no less!”

Beatrice glanced back at Dani. “This right here? This is what I've had to put up with ever since I met your mother in school.”

Dani shook her head. “Dunno how you do it, ma.“

“Secret is,” Dorothy said, “I’m a great kisser. That, and I got your ma drunk.”

“Doro!”

***

Dani looked out the rear passenger side window, straining to see the majestic medieval architecture of the castle. It made her dream of the old days, of queens and knights and witches, fighting the forces of evil. She sighed.

"Dani, You alright back there?" Beatrice asked.

"I just wish once we could visit the castle, is all."

Beatrice laughed. "It's cold and drafty. All the furniture's at least 200 years old. The electrical system's a nightmare and the caretakers won't let me rewire it. No, I'm glad we're going to the manor house."

"Yeah, but ... I mean, it's a castle! William the Conqueror lived there! So did Henry VIII! George III, Victoria ... I mean, they _all_ loved it. Aunt Charlotte loved it so much she signed a treaty with the Commonwealth, just so she could live there again! And we get stuck visiting the boring, modern manor house."

"A manor house that Charlotte had built so she didn't have to stay in the drafty, cold castle with inferior electrical wiring," Dorothy pointed out.

Dani hrumphed, and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Darling," Beatrice said quietly, "we're here for four days. I am certain we can take a tour of the castle at least one of those days."

"Tour," Dani grumbled.

"Or if you'd prefer, I can turn us around, drive home, and confine you to your room for four days. Then you'd have a real reason to sulk," Dorothy threatened.

"Fine," Dani sighed. "A tour will be fine."


	9. Jang-mi: Home

 

" _Tadaima_!" Jang-mi called out as she opened the front door to her home.

" _Okaerei_!" Chise stepped out into the hallway. She wore a blue gingham dress and white apron, and her hair was pulled into a loose pony-tail. She smiled, and dried her hands on her apron, and walked over to hug Jang-mi.

"How was your first day at your new school?" Chise asked in English.

Jang-mi smiled. "It was nice. I have made friends, and although a classmate attempted to bully me for being Korean, three boys, including one from a higher class than mine, came to my defense."

Chise frowned. "I hope you told a teacher what happened."

"Yes, have no fear. The boy is a poor and lonely soul, who needs love and attention, but failing to get them lashes out at persons that he feels are weaker and in poorer state than he himself is."

Chise nodded. "That is all too common, yes. You did not fight him?"

"Of course not. I would fight only if given no choice, or to defend someone weaker than myself."

Chise nodded. "Good. I am proud of you."

Jang-mi smiled.

"In any case, Marilla will be home within the hour. Supper will be ready then. I have prepared a snack for you, and you may eat it now. it is in the refrigerator."

Jang-mi's smile widened, and she turned to run into the kitchen. Chise followed her, smiling.

"Oh, chocolate pudding! My favorite!"

Chise laughed. "Yes, I am aware. Enjoy, Jang-mi."

Jang-mi beamed, sitting down with a big bowl of pudding in front of her. Her backpack fell neglected to the floor.

"Would you like milk as well?"

Jang-mi nodded as she spooned the thick, creamy treat into her mouth.

Chise poured a glass for her, then turned back to the stove.

"Supper smells delicious, Chise."

"Thank you. I am making cottage pie of minced beef, green beans, potato mash, onions, and tomato."

"Oh. That sounds quite ambitious."

Chise shrugged. "I am learning the joys of Western cooking techniques. The beans, onions, and tomato were all from cans, and pre-sliced. The potato mash was within a box in the form of a powder, and needed only to be added to hot water. The beef I purchased already minced in the store. I simply layered the ingredients together within a pan and placed it in the oven."

Jang-mi grinned. "I suppose I can't tell Marilla that?"

Chise smiled. "I would prefer that she not know, at least at first. Let her be impressed by my domestic prowess for a while."

Jang-mi laughed.

***

After supper, Marilla leaned back with a sigh, and took a sip from a mug of ale.

"Chise, that was delicious."

"Thank you, Marilla."

"One tip for you: next time use fresh veggies instead of canned."

Chise's cheeks reddened. "Oh. You ... you could tell?"

Jang-mi laughed.

Marilla winked at Jang-mi. "No, just made a lucky guess. I know now, though."

Chise's eyes widened, and she frowned. "You are mocking me."

"Yup," Marilla grinned.

Chise hrmphed, and sipped her own ale.

"Chise? Marilla? May I be excused from the table?"

"Why, kid?" Marilla asked.

"There is a radio program that is beginning in a few minutes tonight. I should like to listen to it."

Chise smiled. "That sounds alright."

"Yeah, just don't have it on too loud. I love Jazz just as much as the next girl, but I don't wanna have it shaking the walls."

Jang-mi smiled. "It is a dramatic presentation, and not music."

"Go on then Jang-mi! If you miss the opening you won't know what's going on."

"Thank you, Marilla! I love you."

"Love you too, kid."

Jang-mi stood up, hastily kissing Marilla on the cheek.

"Am I now cast aside, forgotten and unloved?" Chise asked in a mock-forlorn tone.

Jang-mi sighed, and kissed her cheek as well. "Of course not, Chise. I love you as well."

Chise smiled. "And I you. Enjoy your radio story."

The Korean girl ran out of the dining-room. Chise watched as she left.

Marilla sighed, draining her mug. "Four years."

"Has it been so long?" Chise asked.

Marilla nodded. "Yeah."

"It seems only yesterday we returned to Albion. So vividly do I remember our friends, meeting us as we left the ship. Charlotte, I remember, looked every inch a queen. Seeing her, I felt as though I ought to drop to one knee, and offer her my sword."

Marilla laughed. "God, I can just imagine. She'd have turned redder than a tomato."

Chise grinned widely. "I do not doubt it."

Marilla stood up. "Want another?" she asked, gesturing at Chise's mostly-empty mug.

"Please."

Marilla nodded, and walked out of the dining room. Chise sighed, and drained her mug.

She could just barely hear the radio in the living room. Marilla peeked in to the dining room door.

"Love, you may wanna listen to this."

"Hm? Is it news?"

"Not so much. C'mon."

Chise tilted her head, but rose. She followed Marilla into the living room, where Jang-mi knelt in front of the radio.

" _In the darkest shadows of London's alley-ways, and the dizzying heights of its roof-tops, lurks the greatest fear of the rich and corrupt!_ "

There was a flourish of music. Chise frowned, and she and Marilla sat on the couch quietly. Marilla handed Chise an open bottle of ale, and took a drink from her own bottle.

"The Phantom of London strikes again!" the radio announced, and Jang-mi shouted with a grin. She glanced back at her guardians.

" _When we last left our intrepid heroine, the Phantom of London and her mysterious Oriental companion were following a scientist as he fled from the corrupt forces of the Evil Kingdom!_ "

" _Keiko, the scientist is fleeing into the alley-way. Be ready!_ "

" _Yes, Phantom-sama!_ "

Chise spluttered. "What is this?"

Marilla laughed, and Jang-mi shot her a glare.

There was the sound of screeching tires on the radio.

" _Keiko, the enemy attacks!_ "

" _I am ready, Phantom-sama!_ "

Random male voices shouted, and there was the sound of steel being drawn from a scabbard.

" _Stop, you foul fiends! You shall not interfere with the Phantom of London!_ "

Chise rolled her eyes, and leaned in close to a very amused-looking Marilla. "Where did they find this woman to voice this ' _Keiko_?' She does not even sound Japanese!"

Marilla shrugged, and kissed Chise's cheek.

There were the sounds of gunshots.

" _Good heavens! She blocked the bullets with her sword!_ "

Jang-mi grinned very widely.

" _You cannot defeat the powers of the Mystical Orient with mere guns, you fools!_ "

There was a slashing sound, and a random male voice cried out.

" _Take that! All who oppose Truth and Justice shall fall before my blade!_ "

The fight scene went on for another minute.

" _Meanwhile, in the alley-way!_ " announced the narrator.

" _What ... what are you? An alien!_ "

" _I am the Phantom of London, and I am here to take you to freedom._ "

Chise gasped in surprise. "Wait, I recognize this story!"

"Sh!" Jang-mi frowned back at her.

Chise leaned in close to Marilla again. "Somehow, they have heard of one of our missions. They have based this story upon that, however badly they have mangled it."

" _Phantom-sama, there are more coming._ "

" _Take my hand, sir. I shall take us up into the sky, to safety!_ "

There was a humming sound.

" _Gah! A Cavorium reactor! So it is true, the Phantom of London does have science far beyond anything we can imagine!_ "

Chise sighed. "Cavorium? Seriously! We did not have Cavorium at that time. The C-ball used Cavorite."

"Chise please, I am trying to hear the story," Jang-mi said in annoyance.

"The story is absurd and anachronistic," Chise said, equally annoyed. She stood up and left the room.

Marilla, giggling like a school-girl, trotted after her.

"Phantom-sama? Powers of the Mystical Orient? Chise my darling, please for the love of God tell me you weren't that dramatic in real life."

Chise hrmphed. "They invented the words out of whole-cloth. I would never have said such ridiculous things."

Marilla grinned. "Well, I think it's cute. You're so famous they made a fictional character based on you. Wish someone'd make a fictional character out of me."

Jang-mi walked into the room at that moment. "They did," she said.

Marilla blinked. "Huh?"

Jang-mi nodded. "In _The Case of the Loaded Laundry_ , it was painfully clear to me that the character of Rosetta was based upon you."

"Rosetta?"

"Yes. She was the senior laundress at London Lovely Laundry, and the Phantom of London made her the foreman when she purchased the laundry mill from the corrupt boss. She also fell madly in love with Keiko. Well, they did not say so directly. However, it was clear to anyone who paid attention that she was in love."

Marilla and Chise shared a glance.

"London Lovely ... how did I not hear about this?"

"Well, it was three months ago," Jang-mi said.

"Wait," Marilla said, "there was an upswing in contracts at our London and Liverpool locations three months ago."

Chise smiled. "Well, perhaps these radio stories are not such bad things?"

Marilla frowned. "I gotta have a think about that. Say Jang-mi, is your story over?"

"No Marilla, there is a brief intermission, during which they attempt to sell a chocolate drink product called Ovaltine."

"Interesting."

"I must get back to the radio!" Jang-mi said, turning and running back into the living room.

Chise sighed, and drained her bottle of ale.

Marilla smirked. "Still peeved?"

Chise shrugged. "I suppose it is not something that can be helped. And, it could be worse."

"Yeah. Want another?"

"No thank you, Marilla."

"Suit yourself," Marilla shrugged, draining her bottle and going back to the kitchen for a third.

Chise peeked back into the living room. There was the sound of a gunshot on the radio, and Jang-mi gasped in surprise.

" _Is this the end of the Phantom of London_? _Was the scientist a traitor after all_? _Can Keiko escape the Chamber of Watery Death_? _Find out on the next exciting episode of,_ The Phantom of London!"

"Chamber of watery death?" Chise asked.

Jang-mi shrugged. "Keiko was attacked by surprise, and knocked out. When she came to she was shackled by her wrists and ankles in a room filling quickly with water. When they left her, the water was up to her chin, and she had no obvious escape."

"I see. Well, I never had such a thing happen to me."

Jang-mi shrugged. "They take certain liberties, I suppose. If it were too close to reality, then they might be sued."

Chise sat on the couch, and Jang-mi sat close beside her. Chise smiled, and pulled Jang-mi close, and the girl cuddled against her.

"Did you enjoy your radio story?"

Jang-mi nodded. "My favorite part is when the Phantom of London rescued the Princess from the evil Count of Cherbourg."

Chise frowned. "More liberties."

"Of course. If they named the bad guy the Duke of Normandy ... well, there is a real Duke of Normandy after all. He would be most displeased."

"Well, in any case. I am glad that you enjoy the stories. Now, I do believe that it is time for you to take a bath, and prepare for bed."

"Aww! I had hoped to stay up longer, as tomorrow is not a school day."

"Nope," Marilla said from the door, holding her bottle of ale. "Nine o'clock bedtime weekday or weekend. That's the rule, Jang-mi."

The Korean girl sighed. "Very well. I love you, Chise. I love you Marilla."

"Love you, Jang-mi," Chise said, kissing Jang-mi's forehead.

Jang-mi stood and hugged Marilla, who also leaned down to kiss Jang-mi's forehead.

"Love you too."

Jang-mi slowly ambled to the stairs.

Marilla shook her head, and sat down beside Chise. They cuddled up together. The radio was playing soothing piano music.

"So ... ever imagine it?" Marilla asked. "Being a married housewife with a ten year old girl?"

Chise grinned. "Indeed not. I imagined I would remain a samurai until the day of my death. A day which would not be long delayed, if I must be honest."

"Better this than that, I think."

Chise nodded. "Yes indeed."

"Love you, Chise."

"Love you as well, Marilla."


	10. Reunion pt 1

The gate to the manor house was open, and Dorothy pulled through. One car was parked beside the main entrance. It was Charlotte's, a black convertible with the cloth top currently up against the threat of rain. The licence plate was emblazoned with the Coat of Arms she had been granted when she was made a Duchess.

" _She_ gets to bypass the roadblocks," Dorothy grumbled.

Beatrice sighed, and glanced back at Dani. The girl was still sulking in the back seat.

Dorothy pulled up behind the car, and pulled the handbrake. The engine sputtered and died, and Danielle was the first to scramble out.

"Dani!"

Beatrice grinned widely as she saw a blue and yellow blur streak past her, and latch firmly onto Dani.

"Anna!"

The girl was the same height as Danielle, but almost a year older. She wore a knee-length blue dress with yellow trim, but also wore blue slacks.

The girls kissed each others' cheeks, then clasped their hands together.

"Dani, we're gonna spend the whole weekend together!"

"I know, Anna. We're gonna visit the castle, too!"

"Pfft. I don't wanna visit that old dusty castle. It's boring."

Dani frowned. "The castle's cool, though."

"Boring," Anna repeated.

Charlotte and Ange, grinning widely and arm in arm, walked slowly down the stairs of the manor's main entrance. Dorothy and Beatrice met them at the base.

"Hey Beato," Charlotte said, giving her a hug.

"Dorothy," Ange said embracing the older woman.

"You look good," Dorothy said with a grin, running her hands through Ange's hair. She wore it shoulder-length and free, and if it was still somewhat asymmetrical, she no longer braided one side.

"Hands off my girl Dorothy," Charlotte said playfully.

Dorothy grinned, and tightly embraced Charlotte, as Ange hugged Beatrice.

"We look better with long hair," Beatrice said.

"My wife has forced this style upon me, though I find it ill-suited to my facial structure," Ange said.

Beatrice giggled. "The mighty black lizard, brought low before the Empress of the World."

Charlotte shook her head. "You do look good, Beato."

"Thanks," She replied evenly.

"Hey there, Aunt Dorothy. Aunt Beato," Julie said, walking down the stairs. She wore casual grey slacks and a white short-sleeved blouse.

She reached the others and hugged both.

"Hey Julie. You look good," Dorothy smiled.

"Thanks. You look gorgeous as ever."

Dorothy's eyes and smile widened.

"Oh darling, bless you!"

"I have taught you well, my child," Ange stated. "Your lies have become truly impressive."

Dorothy glared at Ange. "She isn't lying. Are you, Julie?"

Julie shrugged, grinned, and walked over to where Anna and Dani were strolling very slowly toward the adults.

Dorothy frowned, and checked her purse.

"Something wrong?" Charlotte asked with amusement.

"Just making sure she didn't steal my wallet."

Beatrice laughed. "I'm sure she'd give it back if she did."

"Okay, Julie," Dorothy shouted, turning to her with a frown. "Hand it back! I had 75 pounds, and every last farthing had better be in there!"

Julie, with a wide grin, held up Dorothy's wallet. Anna and Dani both giggled.

"She still has it," Ange said with a note of pride.

Another car pulled in through the open gate. It was sporty, and open-topped. Chise and Marilla, both wearing cabbie caps and driving goggles, waved at the group at the stairs. The younger girl in the rumble seat was hatless and without goggles. She also waved.

The car pulled up, and Dorothy walked over to it, nodding. "Nice."

"Thanks. She's a real beaut, and if I really push her, she can smoke anything on the road."

Chise shook her head. "I have encouraged Marilla to drive in a safe and legal manner."

"Pfft. Marilla, what'cha say? I got a sweet two-seater that can totally blow the doors off this piece of junk. I also happen to know a nice quiet rural road ...."

"No!" Beatrice glowered.

"Agreed," Chise said.

"Wives," Dorothy muttered.

Marilla laughed, and wrapped her arms around Dorothy.

"Nice to see you again, MacBean."

"Yeah, you're looking good Marilla."

"Thanks."

As the adults exchanged hugs and pleasantries, Anna and Dani ran over to the young Korean girl as she scrambled out of the rumble seat.

"Jang-mi!" Shouted Anna.

"Hey Jang-mi," Danielle said with a wide smile.

"It's wonderful to see you two again," Jang-mi replied, hugging both girls and kissing their cheeks.

"We're gonna be together the whole weekend!" Anna said enthusiastically.

"Our holiday together will be four days in length," Jang-mi stated.

Anna frowned. "You talk like an adult."

"I strive to speak English in a clear and correct manner."

"It's stuffy! You sound like ... like Aunt Chise!"

Jang-mi smiled. "I shall accept that as a compliment."

"Well," Charlotte said, her hands on her hips. "Beato, are the others coming?"

Beatrice shifted awkwardly.

"Well ... Josie and Tanya won't be coming."

"Oh no," Charlotte said, disappointed. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, they just can't get the time away."

"You better clarify that statement of yours Beato," Marilla said sharply.

Beatrice winced. "I mean, Josie can get time off from the laundry mill .…"

"I threatened to drag her here," Marilla said.

"Tanya couldn't get away from her job. And Josie said it wouldn't be a good idea for her come on her own."

Chise and Marilla shared a glance.

"Understandable," Ange said.

Beatrice nodded. "Anyway, they both apologize. They're doing great, and super happy together. Even though Tanya wishes her boss wasn't quite so much of a hard-ass."

Charlotte's smile widened a touch. "Is that what she said?"

Beatrice nodded. "Don't suppose you can do anything about that?"

Charlotte sighed. "MI-5 is not under my control, sadly. Mind, I can have a word with the director. She owes me several favors. I can make no guarantees."

"Ange?"

Ange frowned. "I have no say in the running of that organization."

"Transfer Tanya to yours then?" Beatrice suggested with a thin grin.

"She would fit well in MI-6 of course. It would be a pleasure to have her talent and spirit. Mind, it is still the decision of the Home Secretary, and recently, she and I have not been ... cordial. Besides, I'd be obligated to use her talents where they were most needed. Namely, in Germanian-occupied Europe. She would be in greater danger, and you would be far less likely to see her."

Beatrice sighed. "I suppose that's true."

A taxi stopped abruptly in front of the open gate to the manor house. The others watched as it backed up slightly, then pulled in through the gate. It pulled up by the other cars, and the cabbie darted out to hold the rear driver side door open.

Lily Gaveston scrambled out.

"Lily!" Chise said with a frown. "You should have called us. One of us at least. You did not need to hire a cab."

Lily frowned. "It's okay ... have everything ... under control."

She reached into the cab, and pulled out a squirming toddler. She rested the girl on her hip with one hand, and tried, without much luck, to open her purse with her other hand.

"Let me help, Aunt Lily!" Julie said, scrambling over to her.

Lily smiled. "Thanks, Julie. Maggie, go say hi to your cousin Julie."

Maggie giggled, and eagerly held her arms out to Julie, scrambling into her arms."

"Jeje!" She cried out, messily kissing Julie's cheek. Julie laughed.

"Heya Maggie. How's my favorite little kiddo doing?"

Maggie giggled, beaming.

Lily sighed, and paid the cabbie, who opened the boot and pulled out two suitcases.

"Good to see you again, Lily. Thank you for coming."

"Oh," she smiled. "It's my pleasure, Charlotte."

Charlotte and Lily hugged, then Ange hugged her as well.

"It means a lot, to both of us."

"To _all_ of us," Chise insisted. She hugged Lily, and Marilla followed suit.

"Seriously, we should all get together more often than every six months," Marilla said.

Lily shrugged. "Well, I am extremely busy."

Beatrice shifted uncertainly. She glanced at Dorothy, who grinned and nodded.

"Hey, Lily," Beatrice said.

Lily's cheeks turned pink. "Hey Beato. It's been too long. You ... you look great."

"Thanks. Um, you too. I'm ... I'm glad you could come this time."

Lily shrugged. "Yeah. Me too."

Before Lily could grab her bags, Chise grabbed one, Marilla the other.

"Oh, you don't need to .…"

"Don't worry about it, Gaveston. "

As the others walked on ahead, Beatrice and Lily walked over to one another. Hesitantly, they hugged.

"Missed you," Beatrice whispered.

"Yeah," Lily replied.

"I ... I hope we can talk."

Lily smiled. "I hope so too. I mean, last time I saw you was before I married Mark."

Beatrice sighed. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright, Beato. Probably best to save that topic though."

Beatrice nodded.

Dani, Anna, and Jang-mi crowded around Julie and Maggie.

"Maggie!" Anna shouted.

The toddler giggled and reached down for her.

"Easy there kiddo," Julie laughed. She knelt down, and Maggie hugged Anna.

"Hello Maggie. How are you doing?" Jang-mi asked.

Maggie grinned at her. "Mimi!"

Jang-mi shook her head. " _Jang_ -mi."

Maggie blinked. "Mimi?"

Jang-mi frowned. "She cannot say my name."

Julie laughed. "She's only a year and a half, Jang-mi. It's something she can get any part of your name right."

Dani shifted uncertainly. "Um. Hello, Maggie. I'm Dani. It's nice to meet you."

Maggie looked at her uncertainly for a moment, then smiled.

"Dani?"

Dani giggled. "Uh huh. She gets _my_ name right!"

Maggie giggled too. "Dani!"

"That's cause you have a baby-talk name, Dani. Daaa-neeeee!" Anna teased.

"Shut up, brat," Dani scowled.

"You shut up!"

Julie sighed, and stood up. "You're both brats. Come on."

Dani and Anna glared at one another, but didn't say anything else.

When Beatrice and Lily reached the foot of the stairs, they noticed that everyone was watching them. Dorothy and Marilla were grinning widely.

"Um," Beatrice started, face turning red. "I mean, it's been a couple years."

"Sure, sure," Dorothy nodded.

Charlotte cleared her throat, and everyone turned to look at her. “Now, I do hope everyone has clothing for four days?”

“Yes ma’am,” Dorothy replied.

“Good. I have given my servants time off, so it will truly just be us.”

“And,” Ange said with mock grimness, “it means that we shall be drafted into performing their duties.”

Charlotte frowned at her. “As though you object to serving me hand and foot.”

Dorothy and Lily laughed, and Chise and Marilla shared a glance.

“I do not,” Ange admitted, “however I shudder to imagine what services I will be forced to perform for our elderly and infirm friend here.”

Dorothy glared at her, “You never change Ange.”

“And thank God for it,” Charlotte responded with a grin.


	11. Tour

"And this is the Victoria and Albert parlor. It is rumored that the Royal Couple first swore undying love to one another within these walls. In fact, upon that very couch, if the stories are true."

Anna scowled at the couch.

Jang-mi blinked, and looked around the room. The couch was somehow the most interesting thing she could see. She tried, and failed, to suppress a yawn.

Marilla stood just behind Jang-mi. She looked at Chise, who was examining a porcelain vase on an end-table carefully. She frowned, and muttered something about cheap knock-offs.

Dorothy and Beatrice glanced at one another, and a thin smile crossed Dorothy's lips. Beatrice shook her head very slightly, and gently grabbed Dorothy's hand.

Charlotte and Ange stood side-by-side, holding hands. Charlotte wriggled her eyebrows and grinned. Ange blushed, and found that she was unable to look at either Charlotte or the couch.

Maggie was asleep, her head resting on Lily's chest. Lily sighed very quietly, glancing at Beatrice, then looking at the paintings on the back wall. Naturally enough, they were of Victoria and of Albert.

"That," Dani said in an awed voice, "is so extremely romantic! Um ... can I ... I mean, can I sit on it?"

The tour guide shifted his weight awkwardly. He scratched the side of his head, displacing his powdered wig. He glanced uncertainly at Charlotte, before tugging the wig back in place.

"Dani," Beatrice said, "I don't think that would be a very good idea. That couch was an antique when Victoria owned it."

"It's also somewhat unsteady," Charlotte said casually. "The last time I used it, it nearly collapsed under the strain."

Ange turned a brighter shade of red.

"Awww," Dani pouted.

"Well," the tour guide said, "if we're ready to move on, we've yet to look at George IV's collection of antique arms."

Anna's eyes went wide in surprise. "Arms? He collected arms?! Like, just the arms and not the hands too?"

Dani giggled. "That means weapons, goofball!"

"I knew that!"

"You did not!"

Anna stuck her tongue out at Dani.

The guide cleared his throat to keep from laughing, and gestured toward the door. Anna, Jang-mi, and Dani scrambled out, babbling something about arms and _hand_ -guns and names being silly.

Beatrice and Dorothy, and Lily carrying Maggie, all walked out next.

Chise took Marilla's hand, and with one last scowl at the vase, followed her out of the room.

Charlotte paused in front of the couch, and very gently ran her hand along one velvet cushion, then glanced at Ange with a smirk. Ange turned beet red.


	12. Birthday pt 2

 

Ange sighed again, and shook her head. "Go on. Direct to the playroom. I'll send Julie down to make sure you go, and stay there this time."

"Sorry mam," Anna said.

"Sorry Aunt Ange," Dani and Jang-mi whispered.

Dejected, shoulders slumping, but glad to escape harsher punishment, the three ambled down the stairs, to the playroom.

Shortly afterward, they were joined by Julie.

"So, I hear you three are incarcerated for espionage?" she smirked.

Anna pouted, and Dani sighed.

"We made a foolish, ill-advised decision," Jang-mi explained. "We were simply curious to know why important members of the government would come here to speak to Aunt Charlotte."

"Mum told me, yeah. If it weren't your birthday, sis, you'd get a spanking out of this one."

Anna whimpered.

"Wait," Dani said with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Doesn't she get _seven_ spankings _because_ it's her birthday?!"

Anna whimpered again, frowning, and folding her arms over her chest.

"Well, there is that," Julie said with a grin.

"I said I was sorry," Anna said, nearly sobbing.

"Oh hush you! You and I both know neither of our mothers could lay a hand on you, no matter how naughty you were."

Anna shrugged.

"Anyway, I'm your jailer for the moment, so I get to decide what we do."

Dani sighed heavily, and Julie frowned.

"No naughtiness. I know for a fact Aunt Dorothy's rather less hesitant to spank naughty daughters."

Dani shrugged.

"Anyway. Why don't we play that one board game?"

Anna's eyes lit up. "Oh, the one with the hotels and the money, where I always win and make Dani cry?"

Dani scowled. "You do not always win, and I have never cried playing that game. And I call the car!"

"No fair," Anna shouted. "I wanna be the car!"

"You are always the car," Jang-mi frowned.

"I know, I always am. So I wanna be the car!"

"You should be the boot," Dani grumbled.

"The boot's boring."

"I shall be the iron," Jang-mi said.

"The iron? Why the iron?" Anna asked.

"Have Chise tell you the story of Poison Gas Jack one day."

Anna frowned.

"Okay," Julie said with a smile. "I think we have an activity. Go clean up your army .…"

"Oh, right! We gotta fight that out, and see if the French can win this time."

"Anna," Dani said, "we're gonna play the game, not fight the battle."

"Aw man! And I set up my Apaches so nice."

"They are not Apaches, Anna," Jang-mi said patiently. "Apaches live in Texas."

"So?"

"So France and Albion never fought in Texas," Dani said.

"Girls," Julie said, "clean up the army, get the game, and lets take all of Anna's money."

"Hey! I'm totally gonna take all of your money, sis! And yours too, Dani. Jang-mi, I will let you have a hotel and enough money to run it properly."

"How generous of you," Jang-mi deadpanned.

***

"Okay Anna. Roll the dice!"

"Okay ... big money!" she shouted, as she shook the dice in her hand. She let them roll free. Both dice landed on 4.

"Yes! I get to go again!"

"Anna, move first," Jang-mi said with a thin grin she wasn't quite able to conceal.

Julie smirked, and Dani laughed.

"Huh? Oh, okay. Yeah. Alright, here we go. One ... two ... three ...."

She stopped, her rocking-horse piece in her hand. Her expression turned to one of utter horror and despair.

"Eight," Jang-mi said. "Come on, land there!"

"No!"

"Anna, play by the rules," Julie said.

"But ...."

"Anna," Dani chided.

"Fine!" Anna dropped her piece on the board, pouting, and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Mayfair," Jang-mi said in a surprised tone. "Oh. Who owns Mayfair? There is a hotel on that property."

"Oh, just tell me how much I owe you," Anna grumbled.

Jang-mi giggled. "Okay, let me see here. I own Park Lane and Mayfair. Both have hotels. That means that you owe me ...."

Anna whimpered.

"Two thousand pounds."

Anna sighed, and started to count out her money. She whimpered again. "I don't have two thousand pounds!"

"Hah! You lose!" Jang-mi gloated.

"Wait! I can sell stuff! Umm ... okay. Umm, I can sell this hotel. And these houses. Ummm .…"

"Sell Fleet Street," Dani advised.

"What?! No, I wanna keep Fleet Street."

"Why?" Julie asked.

"Cause it sounds cool!"

"Have you ever been to Fleet Street?" Jang-mi asked,

"No, it ... it _sounds_ cool! Like, that's where they build all the ships, right?"

Dani laughed. "No, goofbutt. That's where they print the newspapers."

"Huh? Then why is it _Fleet_ Street, and not _Print_ Street?"

Jang-mi blinked, and looked at Julie uncertainly.

"Um," Julie began.

"Anna," Jang-mi said, turning to her with a frown, "you are stalling. Sell Fleet Street, give me the money, and you may continue to play."

"Fine! I'll sell stupid Fleet Street cause it isn't cool if they don't build ships there."

Anna collected the 2,000 pounds, and petulantly threw the play money at Jang-mi.

"Would you like a receipt for that?" Jang-mi asked tauntingly.

Anna pouted.

At that moment, Ange stepped into the playroom. She glanced over the board.

"Hm. It appears that my daughter is rather the worse for wear."

Anna looked up at her. "They're cheating, mam!"

"We are not!" Jang-mi scowled.

Julie laughed. "No one's cheating, mum. Anna's been kinda unlucky."

"Yeah. I'm good at that game, but the dice hate me," Anna grumbled.

"Well, would you like to continue playing to exact vengeance, or would you rather have a birthday party?"

"Party!" Anna yelled.

Ange winced. "Indoor voice, darling."

Anna grinned. "Party," she said in a quieter voice.


	13. Reunion pt 2

It took a quarter hour for the luggage to be transferred from the cars to the rooms. The adult couples all had private rooms. Lily had a room for herself and Maggie. Anna insisted that Danielle sleep in her room, not that Dani objected, or that there were any other plans. Jang-mi agreed to share Julie's bedroom.

They only set their luggage in their designated rooms, then met in the living room.

“Well, you kids will want to play.”

“Yeah!” Anna shouted.

“Indoor voice,” Charlotte chided.

“Sorry,” Anna whispered.

Charlotte shook her head. “In any case … as it is supposed to rain today, you will have to remain indoors. Julie, will you take them to the basement playroom?”

“Okay, mum.”

“Maggie?” The toddler tilted her head at Lily, “Would you like to go play with the others?”

Maggie nodded.

“Okay. Now, go with Julie. Mind what she says, and behave.”

Maggie grinned, and eagerly snuggled into Julie’s arms.

“That goes for the rest of you as well,” Charlotte said sternly. “Julie is in charge, and what she says goes.”

“Okay mum,” Anna sighed.

“Yes Aunt Charlotte,” Dani and Jang-mi agreed.

“Okay, this way!”Anna shouted, turning and running off. Dani laughed and ran after her.

“No running!” Charlotte cried out. The two instantly stopped, and looked sheepishly back at her. Charlotte sighed, “And please remember: indoor voices.”

Dani and Anna turned and moved as quickly as they could without being scolded. Julie walked along after them, carrying Maggie. The toddler turned and waved at Lily.

"Baibai!"

Lily grinned, and waved back at her. "Bye bye Maggie!"

Maggie giggled, and buried her face into Julie's shoulder.

Jang-mi glanced at Charlotte, then at Chise, shook her head, and then followed after Julie.

Charlotte sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Lily asked.

"No. No, not at all. I just have to remind myself at times that Anna and Danielle are not sisters."

"They do look as though they are," Chise said.

"Moreso every day. Say Ange, didn't your hair change color at the orphanage?"

"Yes Dorothy. It was at first the same color as Charlotte's. Gradually, as I grew older, it took on it's current hue."

Dorothy grinned. "Talk about premature greying."

"We prefer to call it 'ash-blonde,' " Charlotte said with a grin.

Dorothy shook her head.

"In fact," Ange continued, "the wardens would often accuse me of dying my hair. Even had I wanted to, I would have lacked the means."

"Dani gets accused of that too. Every few weeks, Beato or I have to talk to some teacher or something about how, no, she is not breaking the rules by dying her hair grey."

Lily smiled. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd swear Ange was their birth mother."

Ange's cheeks reddened, and she and Charlotte shared an awkward glance. Lily blushed.

"Oh. Um. Sorry, did I say the wrong thing?"

"No," Ange replied as evenly as she could. "I am, at times, saddened that I shall not ever bear Charlotte's children."

Lily winced. "Sorry."

"Do not be, Lily. In a way, you are fortunate to be able to have that privilege."

Lily shrugged. "Actually, Mark and I have decided not to have any other kids after Maggie. Well, at least until I get out of University."

Marilla frowned. "Why'd you even have one anyway?"

Lily's blush deepened. "It ... wasn't exactly something we decided. Not exactly."

An awkward silence descended on the room, until Charlotte clapped her hands together.

"Well, I am a poor host, if I do not serve us drinks. Would everyone like tea, or something stronger?"

"Stronger!" Dorothy said with a smirk.

"Tea," Beatrice said with a frown. "For all of us."

"Chise, dear-heart, did Beato just decide it'd be tea for _all_ of us?"

Chise nodded at Marilla. "Yes, she did. She is correct in making that decision."

Marilla pursed her lips together. "I guess. If there's stronger drink planned for later."

"Marilla, I love you," Dorothy said. Marilla rolled her eyes.

Charlotte laughed. "Don't worry, I've assembled a collection of liquors, spirits, and cordials that should impress even Dorothy. However, they shall have wait until tonight, when the children are all safely abed and we adults can have own playtime, without fear of interruption."

"Sounds good," Dorothy said. Marilla and Lily both nodded in agreement.

"Ange, will you serve us tea?"

Ange smiled, and gave Charlotte's lips a quick kiss. "Of course, darling."

"Need help?" Beatrice asked.

Ange smiled. "Thank you, Beato. I would appreciate that."

The two stood, and Ange led them out to the kitchen.

Charlotte sighed again.

"You sure everything's okay?" Marilla asked.

Charlotte nodded. "Yes. It is not an unhappy sigh. I have a loving wife, and two beautiful daughters. I am surrounded by my dear friends. Life is good."

A short time later, Beatrice returned with a silver platter carrying a ceramic tea-set, fragrant steam wafting out of the teapot. Ange followed, carrying a platter of pastries and snacks. Beatrice poured tea for everyone, and

Ange set the snacks within easy reach. Then Beatrice walked over to the radio.

"Mind?"

"Please, help yourself, "Charlotte answered.

Beatrice turned on the radio. There was static. She fiddled with the knobs, until the static resolved into a solid signal.

" ... ABC news, with the latest from the front lines!"

Strident, patriotic music began to play.

"Our brave boys in uniform are making great strides in the current offensive, which is quickly becoming known as the Second Battle of Ypres. Supported by our French, Irish, and Indian allies, we are taking back Wallonia and Flanders from the dread and despicable Germanian invaders! Amongst the most heavily engaged units include Duchess Charlotte's Own Loyal German Legion. The Hanoverian and Saxon troops are proving themselves to be on the side of the angels, fighting just as fiercely as our Albian boys. The Duchess has much to be proud of!"

Charlotte sighed.

"Okay, _that_ wasn't a happy sigh," Lily said.

"I just ... there are times that I don't believe I made the right decision."

"Charlotte," Dorothy said quietly, "if you had stayed in Hanover, you'd just have had to evacuate like the rest of the government."

She shrugged. "I know. Just ... I was _asked_ to be their Queen. At times, I fear I betrayed them by abdicating."

"Charlotte," Ange said quietly, "you swore that you would bring justice to every place you ruled, and then voluntarily surrender that rule to the people. In that, Hanover was no different from Ireland or India, or anywhere else. You kept your promise, and however it happened afterward, you made Hanover a better place for it. You have no reason to regret or doubt your actions."

Beatrice sighed. "I'll try to find something other than the news."

Charlotte nodded. "I am sorry."

"Don't be," Lily said quietly. "You've made hard decisions I can't even imagine facing. I understand why you would have doubts ... but no one thinks you made the wrong choices."

Charlotte shrugged, and a thin smile crossed her lips. "I suppose you are right."

A jazzy clarinet solo started to play out of the radio, and Beatrice turned to the others with a grin. "This okay?"

Lily turned to Beatrice, beaming at her. "It's perfect."


	14. Mama Moment

Dorothy sat in bed, leaning heavily on pillows piled up behind her back. The bed was uncomfortable, but she had felt worse.

The room was a sterile, plain white. White tile floor, white walls, white ceiling. A bouquet of flowers on the bedside table provided some color, and she could glance out the window for some variety.

For all that, the only sight she cared to look at lay quiet in a crib set beside her bed. Sleeping peacefully. Wrapped in pink. She was so small. Tiny. Hairless and pink. She looked smooth and beautiful now. She had been beautiful before too, wrinkled and bloody, but alive and healthy.

The infant's mouth moved, and she made a soft sound. Dorothy sat up, looking down at her in concern. The child shifted slightly, but didn't wake up. Dorothy smiled, and leaned back again.

There was a knock on her door, and it opened a crack. A nurse peeked her head in.

"Miss MacBean? You have a visitor."

"Oh?" Dorothy said with a smirk. "Don't tell me, Queen Charlotte's here to pay her respects?"

"Um. It's ... well, she says she is your mother."

Dorothy's eyes and mouth widened in shock. She blinked.

"My ... ?"

The nurse shifted awkwardly. "Should I send her away?"

"No! No, please ... let her in."

The nurse nodded and backed away from the door.

After a moment, a woman in her late 30s or early 40s stepped quietly into the room. she had shoulder-length brown hair, and pale violet eyes. Dorothy's breath caught in her throat. There was no doubt. "Mum?" she whispered.

The woman stepped into the room, and closed the door behind her.

"Daisy," she replied.

Daisy blinked. Her eyes tingled. She sat up, and the older woman swallowed.

"Mum," Daisy repeated, her voice wavering.

Their arms were around one another in the next moment. Dorothy holding her daughter Daisy tightly against her, gently rubbing her back. Both women feeling tears sliding down their cheeks.

After a long moment, Dorothy pulled back, and gently kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Mum," Daisy said, "What ... I mean ... I've missed you. I ... don't know what to say."

The older woman, Dorothy, shrugged. "Yeah. I mean ... more than a decade. I ... am sorry."

Daisy swallowed, and nodded. "I can understand leaving. I left too, not too long after."

"I should have taken you too, Daisy. Just ... where I was going, I didn't think a little girl would ... survive."

Daisy nodded. "I just ... I ended up there anyway, mum. Dad ... he got worse after you left."

Dorothy closed her eyes. "Sorry," she repeated.

"No, don't say that mum. I made it. I mean, we both did, I guess."

Dorothy nodded, and opened her eyes. "And look at you."

Daisy smirked, and shrugged. "Yeah. Look at me."

Dorothy moved around to the other side of the bed. Her expression softened. She smiled. "And there she is. What've you named her?"

Daisy smiled, and sat up, looking down at her daughter.

"Danielle Charlotte."

"Really?" Dorothy said in surprise. "You named her after your dad, after what you just said?"

"He tried, mum. He really did. And she's not just named after him. I lost someone else important not too long after. She's also named after her."

"Charlotte?" Dorothy asked uncertainly.

Daisy shook her head. "Nah. Her name was Eleanor."

"Oh. Danielle. I see."

The baby shifted again, her eyes slowly opening. Daisy smiled, and picked her up carefully.

"Heya Dani. Heya my pretty little girl. How're you?"

The baby fussed, and blinked.

"She's so beautiful," Dorothy whispered.

Daisy smiled. "You want to ... ?"

Dorothy nodded eagerly. She reached down, and cradled the infant as her daughter set her into her arms.

The baby fussed again, whining.

"She's just like you."

"Gee ... thanks mum," Daisy frowned.

Dorothy laughed. "I mean, she is the most beautiful creature I have seen in ... a decade."

Daisy's cheeks reddened.

"Mum ...."

Dorothy smiled, and handed Dani back to Daisy. She cradled her against her breast, and the baby nuzzled.

"Hungry?"

Daisy opened her robe, and her daughter eagerly began to nurse.

Dorothy reached out, smoothing Daisy's hair. "I've missed you so much. And now, when I find you, I learn I have a granddaughter too. I don't know what I did to deserve this."

Daisy smiled up at her. "I missed you too, mum. Are you ... I mean, are you sticking around?" Daisy winced, and blushed. "I didn't mean it like that."

"No, it's a fair question. I took a cowardly path and ran from you. I should have ... but _should have_ means nothing in this world."

Daisy shrugged, and looked down at her daughter. Her eyes were closed, and she continued to suckle.

"I will be around."

"Thanks."

"Umm. I do have an ... awkward question. The father ...."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not married to him, and I'm not in a relationship with him. Not really."

"He knows?"

"Yeah, he knows."

"He won't acknowledge her?"

"It's not that simple, mum. Beato and I .…"

"Beato?"

Daisy blushed, and shifted her daughter. She had stopped nursing, and was sleeping. Daisy wiped and covered herself, then cradled her sleeping infant.

"Beatrice," Daisy said. "She is ... it's difficult to explain, mum."

Dorothy cupped her daughter's cheek.

"She is special to you?"

Daisy nodded. "Yeah. She ... she and I said we'd raise Danielle as our own."

"And the father knows this too?"

"Yeah. We, all three of us, talked about it. That was an excruciating three hours I'd rather have avoided."

Dorothy chuckled. "I can imagine. But, you did work it out?"

"Yeah. She'll meet him some day. I won't hide anything from her either."

Dorothy looked at her daughter and granddaughter for another moment.

"Look, I'll be around, alright? I'll let you know where you can contact me. When you're out of hospital come visit. We've got things to talk about."

"A few," Daisy smirked.

"Like, for example, why you decided to call yourself _Dorothy_."

Daisy blushed. "It ... at the time it seemed like the thing to do. I needed a fake name, and it was the only one I could come up with."

Dorothy sighed. "I can live with that, you know. It does make things ... strange."

"I guess," Daisy agreed.

Daisy gently set Danielle back into her crib, then looked up at her mother.

"I love you mum."

"I love you, Daisy."

They hugged again, tightly.

There was a knock at the door, and the women pulled away from each other.

"Um. Come in?" Daisy said.

The door opened, and Beatrice entered. She glanced uncertainly at the older woman in the room.

"Heya Dorothy."

Dorothy MacBean was momentarily taken aback with surprise, before she realized the younger woman was addressing her daughter.

"Hey Beato. This is ... this is my mum. Dorothy. The ... the real Dorothy."

Beatrice nodded, and smiled at her. "I suspected. There's a resemblance. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs MacBean."

"Please, call me ... oh. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Beatrice. I have only heard a little about you, but it's been ... good."

"Beato, she knows about us."

Beatrice's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well," the older Dorothy shrugged, "just that you're special to her. That you agreed to raise Danielle with her."

"She is my wife, mum."

The older Dorothy nodded. "Yes. I mean, of course."

Beatrice looked at the two uncertainly. "Am I interrupting?"

"No," Dorothy said, "No, not at all. I should probably get going, actually. I wanted to see my daughter again, and meet my grand-daughter. I am glad that I met you as well, Beatrice."

"Beato. Everyone calls me that. Well, everyone that's a friend."

"Alright, Beato," Dorothy said with a smile. "I would insist that you call me Dorothy, but under the circumstances ...."

Beatrice laughed, awkwardly, and nodded. "Yeah."


	15. Orphan Option

Snow was falling from the lead-grey sky. A chilly breeze blew, and two young women, bundled up in thick winter coats, fur hats, and mittens hurried shivering out of the door and across a freshly-shoveled and salted walkway.

The black-coated doorman bowed as they passed, closing the door behind them. A red-coated soldier wearing a tall bearskin hat saluted.

The car, a hard-top limousine, sat waiting for them. The driver bowed, and opened the rear driver side door, for both women to scramble inside.

The interior was warm, and one woman sighed. She pulled her fur hat off, discarded her mittens, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Ange," she said, "I am officially declaring the white house in Casablanca the Winter Palace."

Ange laughed quietly. "Charlotte dear, I doubt somehow Parliament will agree to that."

Charlotte pouted. "But it's Albion territory. The house, the grounds, the beach. All given to us in recognition for our services to the Republic of Morocco."

"Still, I doubt it would be approved."

Charlotte sighed. "I suppose not. I must continue to suffer these winters for a time, then."

"I think the snow is beautiful."

"Of course. When safely viewed from a bay window, with a mug of cocoa, a roaring fire, and a beautiful woman to keep one warm."

Ange blushed. "I agree."

"Ahh well. As it is, this drive is leaving me rather ill at ease."

"Why, Charlotte?"

"It feels as though we're going Christmas shopping. The decorations are up in the palace and the streets. Strings of the new style electric light bulbs, in all the colors of the rainbow, hang across the houses. We're bundled up against the cold. And yet, we are visiting Stanford Hill Orphanage. It is jarring."

Ange kept her expression carefully neutral.

"Charlotte, remember that we are going there for a very specific reason. We are not going to view the orphans to find one that we find aesthetically pleasing, or one that matches the wallpaper in the palace."

Charlotte chuckled. "That is true, Ange. And I suppose, in another sense, there is no better time of the year for this."

"Indeed not," Ange nodded.

The limousine eventually pulled up to the orphanage, and the driver exited the car. He held the door open, and helped first Charlotte, then Ange, out. They were met by a portly man in a dark suit and longcoat. He bowed deeply to the women. "Your Majesty. We're honored by your presence."

Charlotte smiled. "Thank you."

"If you please, you may wait in our lounge, until the girl is ready."

He led them inside, and a dour, middle-aged woman took their winter apparel. In the lobby, a small Christmas tree had been set up in a corner, and a Nativity scene was set up on a table: hand painted wooden animals, Mary, Joseph, and Christ child in the manger under a thin wooden structure.

"Now," Charlotte asked once they were seated, "how much does she understand about her situation?"

"Well, at her age it is difficult to tell. She is, mostly, a happy child. She misses her mum, and doesn't understand that at all, as far as we can ...."

The interior door leading from the lobby into other parts of the orphanage happened to be open. A girl of about eleven, with brown shoulder length hair and pale blue eyes was passing by. She stopped with a gasp, and looked in.

"Chloe?!"

Ange froze, her eyes widening, her hands clutching the arm rests of her chair.

The man frowned heavily, and turned on the girl. "How dare you? Do you know who this is? Who you are interrupting, you rude .…"

Charlotte held her hand up, and the man nodded in deference.

The girl seemed suddenly to realize the identity of the young woman. A look of awe and terror crossed her face, and she made a hurried, sloppy curtsy. "Um. Your ... Your Majesty."

"Julie?" Ange asked in a thin, quiet voice.

Her expression cleared up, lit by a widening smile.

"It is you. You remember me!"

"Of course."

She stepped toward her, and Julie wrapped her arms around Ange's shoulders. Ange hesitated a moment, then returned Julie's hug.

"How have you been doing?"

"Oh. Well ... I haven't been adopted," she said in a tone of disappointment. "The others all were, but ... they don't even let me out when people come by to adopt kids! I mean, it's like they don't want me to be adopted."

Ange glanced at the man and he shrugged.

"I think that you can understand why that might be, Lady le Carré."

Ange nodded, and released Julie. The girl pulled away from her.

"I think so, yes."

Julie shrugged, and looked down at her feet.

"It is not a bad thing, Julie."

Ange and Charlotte shared a glance. Charlotte's lips twisted up into a thin smile, and Ange nodded.

"Julie, would you like to stay with us? We have business to attend to, but you may, perhaps, enjoy our company."

"Oh, yes! I would like that quite a lot."

The man looked uncomfortable, but nodded.

"If it please Your Majesty?"

"Of course," Charlotte said.

The man nodded. "All right. It will be one moment." He left, and Charlotte turned to the two of them.

"Ange," Charlotte said with a thin smile, "or should I say Chloe? Introduce us properly."

Ange shifted uncomfortably.

"Well ... Julie, you recognize the Queen."

Julie nodded.

"And Charlotte, this young lady assisted me in one of our many missions. I gave her, and her siblings, a letter of introduction to this orphanage."

"I see," Charlotte said slowly

"Umm," Julie whispered, "I ... should I call you ... Ange? Or ... or Chloe?"

Ange sighed. "I apologize, Julie. Ange is the name that I go by."

Julie nodded. "I guess I knew Chloe wasn't your real name."

"Well, regardless. I am glad to see you again. Even if the circumstances could be better."

Julie shrugged.

"Why don't you sit?" Charlotte suggested. "It would be more comfortable than standing."

"Oh. Well, I really shouldn't even be here. We're not allowed to meet outsiders, unless we're potentially to be adopted."

"Sit, please. Rest assured, you will not be in trouble for obeying your Queen's command to sit."

Julie shrugged, grinned shyly, and sat beside Ange.

After another moment the door opened. A young girl, no older than 3, entered. She had blonde hair and deep, rich blue eyes. She wore a dress that looked almost too nice for an orphan child.

Charlotte and Ange both stood as she entered. The man smiled.

"Your Majesty. Lady le Carré. May I present to you, Anna."

The girl looked up at him as he said her name, and then at the two young women.

Julie looked slightly uncomfortable, but Ange sat back down, gently taking her hand with a reassuring smile .

Charlotte walked over to Anna, smiled, and knelt down to her.

"Hello Anna. Do you know who I am?"

Anna looked at her for a moment, then nodded.

"Who am I?"

"Queen Lotte," she replied.

Charlotte smiled.

"That's right. Well, I prefer that people use my full name, Charlotte."

Anna blinked.

"Anna, how old are you?"

"Three years," she replied.

"I see. You're a very clever girl, aren't you?"

Anna shrugged uncertainly.

"Do you like being here, in the orphanage?"

Anna paused a moment, looking up at the man. She turned back to Charlotte, and shook her head.

"Why not?"

Anna shrugged again.

"Hm. Well, I don't think I'd like to live in an orphanage either."

"Um," Anna said, "I have friends. We play together. And it is fun. But I miss mum. Am I gonna see mum again?"

Charlotte sighed, her smile becoming forced. Anna shrugged and looked down at her feet, as though the reaction answered her question.

"Anna?"

The girl looked up at her.

"I cannot take you to see your mother. I fear she is gone and will not come back. I am sorry."

Anna shrugged.

"However, I do know of someone who would like to take care of you, like your mum used to. Someone who cares very much for you, even though you've never met her before today."

Anna looked at Charlotte for a moment.

"Do you wanna take care of me, Lotte?"

Charlotte's smile widened again.

"Yes, Anna. You are right. I do mean myself."

"So ... you will be my new mum?"

Charlotte's cheeks dusted pink.

"Well ... if you'd like. I mean, you don't have to call me mum. You don't have to call me anything other than Lotte, if you don't want to."

Anna looked up at the man.

"Anna, Queen Charlotte is here to adopt you, if you'd like."

Anna looked back at Charlotte. A grin slowly crossed her lips, and she nodded.

"Alright. Your Majesty, I will be back shortly with paperwork. Anna, mind what the Queen, and Lady Ange, say."

Anna nodded.

Charlotte wrapped her arms around Anna, lifting her up off her feet, and carrying her to the chair. She sat down, and Anna cuddled up against her on her lap.

Julie couldn't quite help but sigh. Ange looked at her.

"You don't like it here either, do you?"

Julie shrugged.

"Why don't you adopt her as well, Ange?"

Julie's eyes widened, and she turned to Charlotte in surprise.

"Really?!" She turned back to Ange expectantly.

Ange smiled. "Well, I suppose that might work."

Julie nodded. "Yes, please?!"

"Julie, you must be prepared of course. It would not be a free ride. You would be joining a family of shape-shifting black lizards, and therefore must learn to be one yourself."

"Ange," Charlotte chided in an amused tone.

Anna giggled. "Lotte, is Ange gonna be my mum too?"

Ange's cheeks turned red, and Julie giggled.

"Yes, Anna."

"So," Anna said slowly, looking at Julie. "So I guess Julie is gonna be my sis?"

"Sure," Julie said happily.

"Now," Charlotte said in a serious tone, "it will be difficult to understand this, Anna, but even though what we are saying is true, not everyone will agree."

Anna looked at her in confusion, but at that moment the man returned.

"Your majesty, this is the information for you to sign."

"Anna, be a good girl, and sit by yourself while I do this important stuff, okay?"

Anna nodded, and slipped out of Charlotte's lap. She walked over to the chair beside Julie, pulled herself into it, and smiled at the older girl.

"Lady le Carré, here is paperwork for you. If you intend to adopt Julie."

"I do, yes."

“Now, understand that under normal circumstances I would hesitate to allow a single woman to adopt a child. As Julie is 11 years, and as she … well, there is a reason that I won’t go into why you have not been adopted until now, Julie. Still, as you are Her Majesty’s life-partner, I am prepared to ignore such things.”

Ange nodded seriously, and examined the paperwork.

“It is the same as mine?” Charlotte asked, casually.

“Not identical. Anna’s situation is rather … unique.”

Anna looked at Julie, who glanced back with a shrug.

“I dunno what they’re talking about either, sis.”

It took another hour of signing forms and gathering together what possessions Julie and Anna had with them. After that, they left the orphanage for the last time.

Anna was grinning happily, clutching Charlotte's hand and trotting alongside her. Julie walked beside Ange, slightly wide-eyed as they approached the limousine parked out front.

"Wow," she whispered. "Is this ours?"

"Yes," Charlotte nodded. "You are now the daughter of the Queen's life-partner. While you are not technically a princess by law, you are by fact."

Julie giggled, her cheeks turning red.

The chauffeur opened the rear driver's side door. Ange climbed in first, scooting all the way across to the passenger side. Julie climbed in next after her, followed by a giggling Anna. Finally, Charlotte settled into her seat. The chauffeur closed the door, and Anna immediately cuddled up next to Charlotte. The Queen smiled, and wrapped her arms around her. Julie placed her hand on Ange's, and the woman clasped the younger girl's hand tightly, with a smile.

The car started moving, and Charlotte and Ange shared a glance.

"Now Anna. This is very sudden I realize. you have only just today met me, and are expected to obey me as you would obey your mother."

Anna nodded.

"I don't expect perfection from you. Also, if you are uncomfortable, or find that you do not like me, or believe that I am in any way abusive to you, you have the right to speak to someone about it. You will be taken to safety, if you feel unsafe, and they will find someone else to look after you."

Anna nodded again.

Charlotte sighed. "I hope you understand at least a little of what I'm saying."

Anna shrugged.

"Don't worry sis," Julie said. "I don't think they're gonna hurt either of us ... but if they try, I'll protect you. Okay?"

Anna looked at Charlotte, then at Julie. She grinned and nodded.


	16. Anna: Song

 

"Maribel!" Anna shouted in a sing-song voice.

The maid glanced into the room. "Yes miss?"

"Oh Maribel!"

"Miss? What is it miss?"

"Oh, you're the cutest, cutest maid of ours, my merry Maribel!"

She blinked. "Are you singing, Anna?"

"Mari-Mari-Maribelllll!" Anna sang, then giggled.

Maribel walked into the room, grinning. "Is that a new song, Miss Anna?"

"Uh huh! I just made it up. Because you have such a great and happy and ringy music-ey name! Maribel!" Anna giggled again, and twirled.

"That's nice Miss Anna, but I thought you needed something."

"I do, Maribel! I need to sing! Marrri-Marrri-Marrri-bellllll! Ring-ring-a-ding-a-dingy maid my Maribel!"

Maribel had to giggle, and shake her head. "It's a lovely song, Miss Anna. I'm honored you made it for me."

Anna grinned widely. "You're the bestest maid, Maribel! Of course I'd sing a song for you. Not dour old Christina, or ugly little Patty."

"Now, Miss Anna! There's no call for that. Patty is not ugly."

Anna frowned. "She's not cute and ringy like you, Maribel. She's just ... Patty."

Maribel shook her head. "Miss Anna, I'm not your mother so I can't forbid you to say such awful things ... but if you love me, then you'll do just that."

Anna pouted. "I do love you, Maribel!"

"Well then, don't be mean to Patty. Or Christina at that."

"But .…"

"Anna."

The girl winced, and turned slowly.

"Um. Heya Mum."

Charlotte crossed her arms. "Am I hearing this right? You are being mean to Patty and Christina?"

"No! I'm singing to the cutest maid Maribel!"

"Your Majesty," Maribel said with a shallow, quick bow, "Miss Anna is being a troublesome little one. She is singing to me, and saying such wonderful things about me, but she's saying Patty is ugly, and Christina is dour."

Charlotte's brows raised. "Dour? Anna, where'd you even hear such a word?"

"From mama. She said Christina is a dour old biddy!"

Charlotte sighed. "Now Anna, you cannot blame your mama for your naughty words. Even if she said such a thing, you should know better."

"Begging pardon ma'am ... Miss Anna? My pa had a saying about words. That you ought to make certain all your words were sweet and tender, for you might one day have to eat them up yourself."

Anna blinked. "Oh. But ... if someone is dour and ugly, shouldn't you say that?"

"Anna," Charlotte chided, "those are bitter and mean words. What would you do if you had to eat them later?"

Anna frowned. "But you don't have to _eat_ words, you _say_ them."

"Anna," Charlotte said patiently, "eating words isn't meant literally. It means, those words come back to haunt you, and you must own up to saying them."

"Yes, just so ma'am! Miss Anna, if your words are sweet and tender then you can own up to 'em easy! You'll want to own them. But if they're mean, tough, and bitter you won't want to."

Anna frowned. "But I don't own words that I say. I do own words in my books though, and they aren't always sweet and tender."

Charlotte and Maribel shared a glance.

"Anna," Charlotte said with strained patience, "why don't you think of a nice, wonderful song to sing about all the maids."

"Aww!"

"Anna! All the maids, or none of them. Think carefully. Come up with three nice things to say about Christina, and another three nice things to say about Patty. You may then sing that song."

Anna sat down, crossed her arms in front of her chest, and pouted.

"I can't think of any nice things."

"Well, then you may not sing until you do."

"Fine," Anna sighed.


	17. Mommy Mockery

Lily, Marilla, and Beatrice made supper, with sporadic help from Anna and Dani. Afterward, Julie led the kids to their rooms, and carried Maggie on her hip. While the adults were going to have some time to themselves, Julie had agreed to put the crib in the room she was sharing with Jang-mi.

Anna and Dani quickly changed into matching light blue pyjamas with a white floral print, and climbed into bed together.

They lay on their sides, facing each other. Their arms were wrapped tightly around one another. The tips of their noses brushed together. They were giggling.

"And then Aunt Marilla is all like 'don't talk with your mouth full,' and Jang-mi just kinda sighs and stops talking and then I'm all like 'you aren't my real mum!' and then mum is all like 'obey your elders.' " Anna giggled, and Dani shook her head.

"It's really kinda rude though," Dani said, though her grin suggested she didn't care that much.

"Neener," Anna replied.

"Silly."

"Yeah, you are."

"I meant you, silly."

"Yeah, that's what I said. You are silly!"

Dani rolled her eyes, but couldn't help giggle when Anna did.

"Dani?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"I love you."

Dani smiled widely, and wriggled her nose against Anna's, drawing a giggle.

"I love you too."

"Dani?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"I really, really love you."

Dani giggled. "I love you too."

"Hey, Dani?"

"Are you gonna say that you love me again?"

"No."

"Okay, then what?"

"I really, ultra, super duper love you!"

"Hey, you said you weren't gonna say you love me again."

"I didn't say 'I love you again' did I?"

"Anna!"

"What, don't you want me to say that I love you?"

"Well yeah, but not like all the time. It kinda stops meaning anything."

"Nuh huh, it means that I love you, like however many times I say I love you. So if I say I love you then I love love love you!"

Dani giggled, and shook her head.

"Okay, I get it. You love me?"

"Do I?" Anna asked with a smirk.

"You are impossible."

"But I love you!"

"And I love you too! Okay? Super, duper, ultra, all the time, saying it until you get blue in the face because of saying it love you! Is that better?"

Anna grinned. "Wow, you really do love me like that?"

Dani rolled her eyes.

"Say, Dani?"

Danielle frowned. "What?" she asked in an exasperated voice.

"D'you wanna get married some day?"

"Well sure," Dani said.

Anna grinned. "Yay! We're gonna get married!"

"Hey, I didn't necessarily mean to you!"

Anna's eyes went wide, and she pouted.

"Meanie! I thought you loved me!"

"Well ... yeah, sure. But ... married is kind of a big deal."

Anna shrugged, and her pout turned into a heavy frown.

Dani sighed. "Okay, we'll get married then."

Anna's expression instantly changed. "Yay! Okay, so if we get married, we have to decide what to name our kids!"

"Wait, we have to decide that now? Wait, _kids_?! How many are you wanting?"

Anna frowned, and considered this for a moment.

"Well, we gotta name our kids after our aunts, right? And they'd get upset if we miss any."

"So we gotta have ..." Dani considered this for a moment, then her eyes went wide and her cheeks puffed out. "That's too many kids, Anna."

"We can take turns though," Anna said pleadingly.

"Fine. We'll take turns."

"Good. Now, what should we name our first daughter?"

"Hmm. Dunno. Not after any of our mums."

"Ummm ... Okay, so no Charlotte or Dorothy or Ange or Beatrice."

"Yeah. How about Marilla?"

Anna giggled. "That's a silly name!"

"Anna! That would make Aunt Marilla very sad if she heard you say that."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess so. Okay then, how about Lily?"

"That's a nice name."

"Uh huh."

"So, Lily for our first girl. How about our first boy?"

Anna made a face. "I don't wanna have any boys!"

"I do!"

"Boys are yucky! I mean, Lily's the only one whose wife is a boy."

"Um ... he'd be called a husband."

"Ick," Anna repeated.

"I want a boy though. And I guess I would call him ... George."

"Ew! No, no, no! Not George. No!"

Dani blinked in surprise. "Why not?"

"Because! That's a terrible name. No, not George."

"Okay then, smarty, what should we name our first boy then."

"I don't wanna have a boy!"

Dani sighed. "Then I will, and I'll name him George."

"You can't!"

"You gotta name our boy, or I am gonna name him George. That's final!"

"Fine! You're a meany brat, Dani."

"George."

"No! Um. Frank!"

"Boring."

"Hey!"

"You think George is a yucky name, so I can think Frank is a boring name."

"Um. Charles?"

"That's just the boy form of Charlotte though."

Anna pouted. "I don't know what to name a boy. I don't like boys. They're icky!"

"How about Paul?"

Anna blinked. "Oh. Paul huh? I ... guess that would be okay."

Dani nodded. "Okay then. So we have Lily and Paul."

"So what other names? We gotta have one girl for each aunt."

"Anna, even if we take turns that's too many. How about we have three girls and one boy? So we can have Lily, Marilla, Chise, and Paul."

Anna frowned. "Chise? Is that right? I mean, should we give our girl an oriental name if she isn't oriental?"

"What's the problem with it? I mean, Paul's a Bible name. He was ... um ... Greek? Hebrew? Something like that. And our son won't be. How is it different?"

"It just is," Anna said with certainty.

"We can ask her?"

Anna smiled. "Yeah! We'll ask Chise tomorrow if we can name our daughter after her."

Dani nodded ... then blushed. "Um, maybe we'd better not just go up to her and ask her that."

"Why not?"

"Well .. I mean, it kinda sounds like we already have a daughter to name."

"We will!"

"Huh?"

Anna nodded. "Well, we got in bed together."

"Yes?"

"And you kissed my cheek."

"Um. Yes?"

"Duh? That's how babies get made!"

Dani blinked. "What?"

Anna nodded again, sitting up in bed. "See?"  She grabbed one of her two pillows and shoved it under her pyjama top.  "See! I have your baby!"

Dani sat up hurriedly, and blinked.

"That was really quick!"

"I know! So yeah, we have a daughter to name, so we gotta go ask Chise if we can name her Chise!"

"I thought we were gonna name our first daughter Lily?"

Anna frowned, and placed a hand on her 'belly.'

"Oh, yeah. I guess we were. But we still gotta ask Chise. And since we are gonna have a daughter, we should ask her now. Tomorrow. I mean, we gotta let her know _this_ girl's name is gonna be Lily, and then you're gonna have an icky boy that you're gonna name Paul, but then after that I'm gonna have a girl, and we have to know if we can name her Chise or if that would be weird."

Dani blinked, then nodded. "Um. Right."

There was a knock at their door, and it started to open. Dani and Anna looked up sheepishly as Julie peeked her head in. Her eyes were half open, and she was frowning.

"Are you two planning on shouting all night, or could you maybe try to get a little bit of sleep?"

"Sorry," they both whispered.

Julie sighed, and stepped into the room. "It's okay. I mean, we're here for a while, and you haven't seen each other in months. So I can understand ...."

Julie's words had trailed off as she noticed the bulge under Anna's pyjama top.

"I'm having Dani's baby. We're gonna name her Lily."

"I ... see."

"Then Dani's gonna have an icky baby boy! Can you believe that? Why does she wanna have a boy anyway? But she's gonna name him Paul at least, and not George, so it isn't as bad as it could be."

Julie blinked, and nodded. "Oh," she managed.

"But then the problem is we wanna name our other girl Chise, but she isn't gonna be oriental, so we don't know if that would be weird. or not, so we have to ask Chise, but we don't want Chise to think it's weird., so she has to know that ...."

There was a knock at their door, and Anna frowned at the interruption. Julie sighed, and opened the door.

Jang-mi entered the room, holding Maggie. The toddler's eyes were half closed, and she was making quiet fussy noises.

"We cannot sleep with your racket," Jang-mi said with a frown.

Julie sighed, again. "If Maggie starts crying because she can't sleep, I'll have to go interrupt the adults to tell Lily. Lily will come back because she can't let her baby fuss without sleeping. And then our mums will ask why Maggie's fussing without sleeping, and I'll have to say that you two are being noisy. And that will make our mums very grumpy, because they will have to come here to find out why you're being noisy. Now, I don't want to make our mums grumpy. So maybe, you can quiet down just a little?"

"Okay," Anna and Dani both whispered.

"Thank you. I mean, you can still play mummy, cause like I say, it's alright if you're kinda sorta up tonight. Just ... please let Maggie sleep?"

"Sorry," they whispered again.

Jang-mi looked at Anna, and then at Julie.

"They are playing mummy?"

"I'm having Dani's baby," Anna explained.

"I see," Jang-mi said.

"Do you wanna have my baby?" Anna asked.

Jang-mi's cheeks turned red.

"Um," she started. She looked at Maggie, then at Julie.

Julie smiled. "Do you want to stay here tonight, Jang-mi?"

The Korean girl shrugged. "If it is not too much trouble."

"Well ... it might be a bit crowded. If you're okay with it, then I am."

Jang-mi looked back at Anna, then she smiled.

"Alright. I will stay here, and play mummy with you."

Julie gently took Maggie in her arms, leading to the toddler to whine until she rested her head against Julie's chest.

"Have fun, you three. But please, be quiet!"

"Yes ma'am," Dani and Jang-mi said.

"Okay sis," Anna replied.

Julie stepped out through the door, closing it behind her.

Jang-mi walked over to the bed.

"Okay, so now you gotta get in bed with us," Anna said.

Jang-mi nodded. She wore white pyjamas with a pink floral pattern. She had fuzzy brown slippers with bunny ears, which she stepped out of before crawling into the bed.

Dani shifted slightly to allow Jang-mi to crawl up between them.

"Okay," Anna said with a nod. "Now, you gotta lie down next to me."

Jang-mi glanced at Dani dubiously, and the other girl shrugged.

"We are playing mummy, right?"

"Uh huh, but you gotta _become_ a mummy first."

"I see," Jang-mi said with a thin frown. With a slight shrug, she lay down, and Anna cuddled up next to her. Anna leaned in and gave Jang-mi's cheek a quick kiss.

"Okay, now you have my baby!" Anna said, sitting up again with a big grin.

Jang-mi blinked, and looked back at Dani, who shrugged again.

Jang-mi sat up slowly. "Anna, may I ask why you believe that is how babies are made?"

Anna blinked. "Um. Isn't that how it happens?"

Jang-mi sighed. "I suppose it is close enough."

"Okay," Anna continued, "now you gotta have a belly like me."

Jang-mi glanced at Dani.

"She used a pillow," Danielle explained.

"I see," Jang-mi said again. One pillow lay near Anna. Two piled together were near Dani. "May I use one of yours?"

Dani nodded with a smile. "Sure."

Jang-mi loosened her pyjama top and pushed the pillow up underneath it.

Anna giggled. "Yay! Now we're all mummies!"

Jang-mi looked at Dani. "Now you need a pillow."

Anna blinked. "Wait. we've only got two pillows left. If Dani gets one, then how will we sleep?"

Jang-mi looked at Anna seriously. "Perhaps you might have considered this before kissing my cheek? I am now with your child, and though it may be uncomfortable, you must take responsibility for your actions."

Dani giggled, and Anna frowned heavily.

"That's not how you play mummy!" she complained.

"Oh yes, it most certainly is!" Dani replied with a wide, amused grin.

Anna pouted. "Then Dani doesn't get a baby. We need to have pillows, you know."

Dani shrugged. "That's okay. You don't want me to have Paul anyway, do you?"

Jang-mi's head tilted in confusion. "Paul?"

"Dani wants an icky boy, and is gonna name him Paul."

"I see. What is your baby named, Anna?"

"Lily! Then my next baby's gonna be named Chise."

Jang-mi frowned. "You cannot name her Chise."

"Why not?"

"Chise is a Japanese name. Your daughter will not be Japanese."

"But it's just a name though! I mean, Paul's a name from the Bible, right? And I mean, Dani's son isn't from the Bible."

Jang-mi sighed. "Anna, it is not right. A name is an important part of you. Naming your daughter Chise would be saying that part of her is Japanese. Unless her father were Japanese, then it would be a lie."

Anna blinked. "Oh. Um. Okay. But, I just wanted to make Aunt Chise happy by naming my daughter after her."

Jang-mi shrugged. "Well, you are welcome to talk to her about it. She may be honored by such a gesture, or she may agree with me."

Anna sighed, and flopped down on her side. "Playing mummy isn't fun any more."

Dani shook her head. "But you can't just stop though. It doesn't work that way."

Anna shrugged. "We are just playing though."

Jang-mi smiled. "We can continue to play a little longer though. Here, Anna. Place your hand on my belly."

Anna frowned, and looked at Jang-mi curiously. "Why?"

"Please?"

Anna sat up, and put her hand on the pillow under Jang-mi's pyjama top.

Jang-mi's eyes went wide, and she gasped. "There? Did you feel that?"

"Huh?" Anna asked in surprise, her own eyes widening in uncertainty.

"She kicked."

"What?!" Anna gasped in horror, and slapped her hands to her cheeks. "Oh no! That's terrible. She's sick!"

Jang-mi blinked. "Um, no. Anna, that is a good sign. It means the baby is strong and healthy."

"Oh," Anna whispered. "I ... I guess I don't really know that much about being a mummy."

Dani giggled. "You're only six though. You don't really have to know that much about being a mummy for a long time yet."

Jang-mi nodded.

"I guess," Anna shrugged. She then yawned. "I'm kinda tired though. Let's go to sleep so we can play more tomorrow."

"Alright," Dani agreed, settling down to her one remaining pillow.

Jang-mi frowned. "Well, we should change places, or else remove the pillows."

"Why?" Anna asked.

"There is barely enough room for us as it is, and we certainly do not both fit next one another with the pillows under our tops."

Anna sighed heavily, and pulled the pillow out. "I guess you're right. Besides, it's more comfy with two pillows."

Jang-mi nodded, and likewise retrieved the pillow from her top. She glanced at Dani.

Dani closed her eyes, and made mock snoring noises.

"Get up, lazy worm."

Dani stuck her tongue out at her, then continued with the snoring noises. Anna giggled.

Jang-mi sighed and bapped Dani across her face with the pillow.

"Hey!"

"You would not move, and thus I was left without a choice."

Anna giggled again.

There was a knocking sound on the wall behind them, and the three girls instantly froze.

"Guess it's time to go sleep," Anna whispered.

Dani nodded, and put the second pillow down on the bed. She settled down on her side, and Jang-mi settled down between the two of them.

"I love you Jang-mi," Anna whispered.

"I love you as well," she answered. "Danielle, I love you also."

Dani beamed. "I love you. And I love you, Anna."

Anna smiled. "I love you, Dani! Say, Jang-mi?"

"Anna," Dani sighed. "We've all said that we love each other."

Anna pouted. "I was just gonna tell Jang-mi good night."

"Uh huh."

"I was," Anna grumbled.


	18. Sunrise Shenanigans

Danielle, Anna, and Jang-mi woke up to sunlight streaming into their room through the curtain.

Jang-mi sat up first, stretching and yawning. "Anna?"

The girl grumbled, and rolled onto her other side, turning her back to Jang-mi.

Dani shrugged. "She's always like this."

"Am not," Anna said without rolling back over.

"Yes you are. The last time we had a sleepover you stayed in bed until mother literally lifted the mattresses to dump you out of it."

Anna rolled over, pouting. "That was a really mean thing to do, too!"

Jang-mi shrugged. "Perhaps it would be better to learn to wake up with grace, to face the new day .…"

"Pfthththththt!"

"Rude!" Jang-mi frowned.

The door to their room opened, and Julie walked in. Maggie walked beside her, holding her hand and smiling proudly.

"You three aren't up yet? You wanna miss breakfast?"

"No!" all three cried out.

"Well, get your butts moving then," Julie grinned.

Motivated by the promise of food, the three changed clothes in record time, and were in the small dining room seated at the table in minutes. Julie, with Maggie on her lap, sat down too.

"Um, Julie?"

"Yes, sis?"

"Where is breakfast, anyway?"

Julie shrugged. "I was told breakfast would be ready."

"By?"

"Aunt Dorothy."

"Oh God," Dani moaned.

Jang-mi glanced at her questioningly.

"Mother has managed to burn water in the process of making tea."

"I resent that, monster!"

Dani eep!ed, and turned hurriedly. Dorothy, grinning widely and juggling three large silver platters of food, pushed her way through the servants' entrance. The platters were piled with scrambled eggs, sausages, black puddings, toast, kippers, and jars of orange marmalade, Marmite, strawberry jam, peanut butter, and blackcurrant jelly.

"Woooow!" Anna exclaimed, eyes growing wide.

"Mother, how did you make all this?!"

Dorothy grinned. "Talent! Sheer skill."

"No mum, seriously."

Dorothy frowned. "You wanna be spanked, missy?"

Dani's eyes widened, and she shifted uncomfortably.

After a moment, a man wearing a white apron and chef's hat peeked into the room.

"Is the food acceptable, Miss Dorothy?"

Dorothy's face turned bright red.

"Ah. Um. Yeah, Günter. It'll do."

"Good. Then I shall be leaving. I trust that you do not wish the mistress to know of this?"

Dorothy shrugged. "Yeah, just keep it between us."

He nodded. "Very good, ma'am."

He ducked his head out.

"Well," Dorothy said sheepishly. "Um. Eat up?"

Jang-mi began to spoon egg onto her plate, and Dani grabbed a piece of toast, on which she slavered blackcurrant jelly.

Anna, however, grinned very, very widely.

"So, Aunt Dorothy. You called Günter in to cook us breakfast, huh?"

Dorothy shrugged. "I just kinda thought you kids would like that."

"Hmm, hmmm. It's nice, yes. Oh, whyever did you say not to tell mum about this?"

Dorothy blinked. "I mean, I don't wanna worry her is all."

"That so? So if she found out somehow, would she be ... upset?"

Dorothy frowned. "Okay look, you can stop right there. I've been blackmailed by people far more dangerous than you, and I didn't put up with it then."

"Were they more or less dangerous than my mother, Duchess Charlotte, formerly Queen of Albion, of Hanover, and of Ireland, and Empress of India?"

Dorothy scowled. "That really isn't the point. Look, just ... enjoy your breakfast."

"Sure, sure." Anna nodded, a conspiratorial grin spreading across her face.

Julie sighed, and cut up a sausage for Maggie. The toddler grabbed the pieces and eagerly stuffed them into her mouth.

 

***

 

Despite having a very late night (or early morning, depending on one's perspective) that involved copious amounts of alcohol, loud Jazz, exhaustingly energetic dancing, and borderline-inappropriate flirtations, the adults woke before noon, and in fine spirits. Naturally, Dorothy's patented clam juice and Aspirin hangover remedy helped.

Beatrice and Lily entered the big dining room, hand in hand. They wore light summer dresses and silver necklaces. The necklaces were matching, outside of the detail that each represented one half of a heart.

The table was set with plates and silverware and cups, but no food. Charlotte, in a simple, light blue dress, sat at the head of the table. Dorothy, in a green pant-suit with a white blouse, sat at Charlotte's left hand side. She smirked as Beatrice and Lily entered the room.

"You're just in time," Charlotte said. "Ange was about to bring out the food and the tea."

Beatrice kissed Dorothy's lips, then sat down in the chair beside her. Lily, with a silly grin, kissed Dorothy's cheek and sat down beside Beatrice.

Dorothy laughed. "Ya know, I've heard you're a pretty good kisser, Lily. You wanna put your lips on me, do it proper."

Lily's eyes went wide, and she shifted awkwardly. "I ... I mean ...."

Beatrice shook her head. "Doro, please be nice."

"Sorry, my darling wife. I will stop bullying your girlfriend."

Charlotte shook her head. "Can we not argue at breakfast?"

"We're not arguing," Dorothy said. "I'm just teasing the lovebirds, that's all."

"Say," Beatrice said to change the subject, "Where are Chise and Marilla?"

"We're coming," Marilla said from the hallway.

They entered, hand in hand. They wore matching light green yukata and flat-soled sandals.

"Good morning," Charlotte said with a smile. "Breakfast shall be served shortly."

They sat down on the right side of the table, leaving a space beside Charlotte for Ange.

"So the kids have been fed," Dorothy said casually. "I let them play outside."

"That explains the quiet," Marilla said with a grin.

"Julie's watching them, right?" Beatrice asked.

"Yes Sweet, I wouldn't let them out without a responsible caretaker."

Charlotte frowned. "But you did let them out with _Julie_?"

Dorothy laughed. "I'm totally gonna tell her you said that."

Charlotte's frown turned into a mischievous grin. "Oh, is that so?"

The servant's door to the dining room opened, and Ange walked in pushing a cart laden with breakfast foods. The women all turned with wide eyes and expectant smiles.

"Breakfast is served," Ange said with a smile.

"You outdid yourself!" Dorothy exclaimed.

Ange shrugged as she set the food on the table. Beatrice, unasked, dutifully poured tea for everyone.

"As it happens, I cannot take the credit. I discovered, much to my surprise, that Günter was here."

Dorothy froze, her face turning red. "Is ... is that so? Why would he be here today, I wonder?"

Ange shrugged. "Who can tell. Still, he offered to assist me in making breakfast."

Charlotte's smile widened, and her brows raised. She looked at Dorothy.

"So, Dorothy. What exactly did you serve our children for breakfast?"

"Um. Well, I guess it's all the same stuff we have here."

"Is that so? That is an impressive feat for one woman to accomplish on her own. I would have expected you to serve toast and marmalade, or porridge, or perhaps even cold cereal and milk. I doubt our children would have objected, so long as they were able to play afterwards."

Dorothy shrugged. "Well ... I mean, nothing's too good for 'em, right?"

Ange glanced at Dorothy with a thin frown. " Günter kept your secret safe Dorothy, but you are spoiling it. How is it that you managed to remain a spy for so many years?"

Dorothy became quiet, deciding to focus on her food.

Charlotte sighed. "I don't mind, really. I had hoped Günter, and the rest of the staff, could have some days of peace and rest. I feel guilty enough having servants as it is."

"Sorry," Dorothy muttered.

"Don't apologize to me, Dorothy. Günter is the one you should apologize to, especially as he has now had to cook two breakfasts on what should have been his day off."


	19. Run

Anna ran. The manor house had a large enclosed yard. The grass was customarily kept carefully trimmed, and free from debris. It was as safe a place for a child to run as could be found. So, Anna ran.

She wore slacks and a loose-fitting blouse. She had already fallen twice, and each time she laughed, pulled herself up to her feet, and started running again.

Dani and Jang-mi weren't holding back either. They weren't as energetic as Anna, but they ran after her in turns as she got close to them. Anna laughed, and ran faster. Then Dani and Jang-mi would laugh, stop, and walk to another part of the yard, to wait for Anna to run to them again.

Julie sat on a lawn chair, watching the baffling display. Maggie wandered around, not going very far from Julie, and running away giggling whenever Anna ran close to them.

Eventually, Jang-mi wandered over to where Julie and Maggie were, and sat down in a lawn chair as well.

"Having fun?"

"Yes, Julie. Chise and Marilla do not allow me to run free in the streets of London, so this is a rare freedom for me."

"Can I ask you a question, Jang-mi? Why d'you call them by their names? Chise adopted you, right?"

"Of course. In Korea, a woman maintains her father's name, even after she marries. Familial and clan connections are central. In fact, adoption is not a concept that is normally necessary. Were I still in Korea, I would be in the care of another member of the Cho clan."

"Oh. Oh, I see. So ... you don't see Chise as your mother?"

"No, indeed not. It would disrespect my birth parents to do so."

Julie frowned. "What do you think about us, then?"

"Your values are not like those in Korea. You place importance on found family, rather than clan."

" _Found_ family?" Julie smiled. "I think that I like that."

Jang-mi smiled. "It is an appealing idea, one that is growing fonder in my heart. I still do not believe that I could call Chise 'mother' even so. However, it does not bother me when you call Aunt Ange and Aunt Charlotte mother. It seems ... natural."

"Even though I'm adopted?"

"Yes, of course."

Anna shrieked, and Julie looked up in panic. Then she noticed that Dani had finally caught Anna, and was tightly holding her, preventing her from running away. Anna was laughing loudly, squirming, and demanding that

Dani let her go.

Jang-mi frowned. "Should we do something?"

Julie shrugged. "They look like they're having fun."

"And if Aunt Charlotte or Aunt Beatrice should hear the yelling?"

"Well, they trust me to watch 'em. And, they are allowed to be rambunctious outside."

"I see." Jang-mi looked back to them. Anna and Dani were now on the ground, wrestling. Dani was apparently tickling Anna, who was now laughing and squirming more than anything else.

"Still," Julie sighed, "I think Anna could use a hand. Jang-mi?"

The Korean girl grinned widely. "I shall go and rescue the princess!"

Julie's eyes went wide, but before she could say anything, Jang-mi was already gone. She watched as the girl ran over to them, reached down, and started to tickle Dani.

Dani shrieked in surprise, and toppled over onto the ground. Anna, delighted, laughed and dove in, tickling Dani mercilessly.

Julie sighed, and looked at Maggie, who was standing watching the other three uncertainly.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to go over there after all."

Maggie glanced up at her curiously.

"I mean, it isn't fair, is it? Two on one."

Maggie shrugged. "Two?"

"Yeah, two."

Maggie giggled. "Two! Two two two two!!"

Julie shook her head. "Come on, kid."

"Two!" Maggie yelled.

Julie stood and reached for her hand, but Maggie ran away. "TWO!" she shouted.

Julie sighed, and glanced up into the sky. "I suppose I should be thankful that I'm not actually related to any of them."

Maggie giggled, stopped, and stuck her tongue out at Julie.

"Maggie! You're supposed to be the good one."

The toddler laughed, and turned to run again.

Only to be scooped up into Dorothy's arms. Maggie squirmed, giggling loudly.

"Gotcha!"

"Two!" Maggie yelled.

"Uh huh, I got you too!"

Maggie blinked, then giggled.

Julie smiled. "Heya Aunt Dorothy."

"Hey there, Julie. So, how did my daughter end up being on the receiving end of a two-way tickle attack?"

Dani was laughing loudly, even though Anna and Jang-mi were now kneeling beside her without even touching her.

Julie laughed. "Anna was running around the yard doing ... something. I guess it was a kind of tag, don't know. Anyway, Dani caught her and started tickling her. Then Jang-mi decided Anna needed rescuing."

"I see," Dorothy said with a grin.

Maggie had snuggled in to Dorothy's arms, and was now resting contentedly.

"Is she in trouble?"

"No, but I am."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Charlotte kinda found out that I abducted Günter. Apparently, Ange ran into him when she went to make breakfast for us, and he decided to help her out."

"Oh. And now you've been kicked out of the house?"

Dorothy laughed. "Looks like it, huh? Nah, I just decided to come out here to see how the kids were doing."

"We're doing quite well."

Dani had apparently escaped, as she was now running over to where Julie and Dorothy stood. Jang-mi and Anna were walking at a slower pace toward them as well.

"Mother! I got ticklebushed."

Dorothy grinned. "That so, squirt? Way I heard it, you ticklebushed Anna first."

Dani stopped just short of her mother, and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Kinda," she admitted.

"That's my girl," Dorothy said with a smirk.

Dani giggled.

Maggie started to squirm, so Dani pulled back enough to let Dorothy set the toddler down. Then she hugged her mom again. Tightly. Dorothy, smiling, wrapped her arms around Dani as well.

"Hey Aunt Dorothy," Anna said happily. "Is Dani sulking now because we both got revenge on her for unfairly attacking me?"

Dani frowned and glared at Anna. "You two-on-oned me, when I was just tickling you fair and square."

"You were assaulting a princess," Jang-mi said with a grin.

"I was not!"

"Yeah," Dorothy said, "technically that was battery, not assault."

"Mother!"

Dorothy laughed.


	20. Danielle: Father's Day pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the name implies, this chapter and the followup(s) deal with Dorothy's relationship with Danielle's father, and how that interacts with her relationship with Beatrice. Includes bisexuality and polyamory as central themes.

The salty air of open sea was giving way to the earthy, coal-infused smell of land. Buildings of steel and concrete and marble defiantly jutted from the horizon, seeming to rise out of the water itself. It was a stunning sight.

Enough to make the little girl gasp in awe. She squirmed in the arms of the petite woman that held her. "It's so big!"

"It's pretty, isn't it?"

The taller woman standing beside them grinned. "London's bigger."

"It is?!"

"Yeah, technically," the petite woman said.

"No technically, Sweet. London's population's bigger than New York's."

"Pop...?"

"How many people live there," Beatrice replied, shifting the girl's weight in her arms.

"Oh. It looks bigger."

"That," Dorothy said, turning back to the sight, leaning over the deck railing, "is because it's an island. They've built up rather than out the way London has."

"And," Beatrice said, "we're seeing it from the sea. It's really noticeable. We see London from the ground, driving in to town."

"Hm. I guess. Say mummy, have you been to New York before?"

Dorothy turned back to her. "Yeah, I visited here a couple times. Ma said you were too young to make the trip before."

"But I'm a big girl now!" she said proudly.

"You sure are Dani," Beatrice grinned.

"I guess that's why daddy only visits me sometimes though, huh?"

Dorothy turned hurriedly back to the city.

"That's right," Beatrice answered. "He's too busy to take this much time, normally."

"Even for me?" Dani asked, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"No," Beatrice replied evenly, "Specifically for you. If not for you, he wouldn't go back to Albion at all."

Dorothy glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. "Well, we're gonna hit land soon. We better go and pack our things."

"Not a moment too soon!" Beatrice exclaimed.

Dani shook her head. "I love sailing! Boats are really cool!"

Beatrice frowned. "Where'd you pick that word up from?"

"All the kids in playgroup are saying it! It means it's really, really nice."

Dorothy laughed, and shook her head. "Kids these days, huh?"

Beatrice sighed and rolled her eyes.

*

Dorothy was finishing up the packing. She and Beatrice had taken care of Dani's things, and then Beatrice had packed hers. Dorothy, of course, took longer.

While they waited, they sat together on the edge of the bed, Dani in Beatrice's lap.

"New York City is the largest city in New Albion," Beatrice was saying, paraphrasing from a tourbook they were looking at.

"It is?`"

"It's also the capital," Dorothy noted.

"Yeah. the Governor General of New Albion .…"

"Daddy!" Dani shouted happily.

"Yeah, your daddy. He lives and works here making sure that New Albion's laws are the same as Queen Charlotte's, or basically so."

"He's really powerful and cool then, huh?"

"Yup," Dorothy said, closing her suitcase. She turned to Dani with a very wide grin. "The coolest man I know."

"Well," Beatrice said in an even voice, "if we're packed we might as well get going."

"Don't we have to sit while the boat lands?"

"Ship," Dorothy corrected. "And no, that's with aircraft, not ships."

"Oh," Dani said, pulling herself to her feet.

*

At port, a crowd of people waited at the foot of the gangway. As they saw their friends and family, they waved, embraced, and wandered off chatting about the journey, or about events they had missed in transit.

Dani walked down the plank, each hand held by one of her mothers. Dorothy and Beatrice each held a suitcase in their free hands, and a porter behind them pushed a dolly with three more pieces of luggage. As they neared the bottom, a tall man with ash blond hair, a well-trimmed mustache, and deep-blue eyes stepped forward out of the crowd.

"Daddy!" Dani shouted, upon seeing him. She let go of her mothers' hands and ran down the remainder of the gangplank, and across the pier.

He smiled, leaning down to grab her in his arms, and hoist her up. "Danielle!"

They kissed each others' cheeks and squeezed each other tightly.

Dorothy and Beatrice took each others' hands, and walked at a slower pace.

"Heya Arthur," Beatrice said with a pleasant smile.

"Hello there, Beato. Welcome to New York."

"Thanks."

Dorothy released Beatrice's hand, and put her arms around Arthur's waist. "Hello Art. Long time."

They leaned in close, pressing their lips together in a tender, earnest kiss. "Hey there beautiful," Arthur whispered.

"Oh! Daddy and mummy kissed like mummy and mamma do!"

Arthur laughed. "That's because daddy and mummy love each other very much."

Beatrice's smile faltered but didn't vanish.

"So, how are my three favorite girls in the entire world? Beautiful as ever I see. And yes, I include you in that as well, Beato."

Beatrice rolled her eyes. "I see you haven't changed one bit."

"I aim to be charming to all of the fair sex," he said with a smirk.

"Yup," Beatrice nodded, "still an ass." She wore a grin which softened the words.

"Guilty as charged," Arthur replied, giving Dorothy and Dani sly winks.

Dani giggled.

"So," Arthur said as they waded through the crowd. "I've the company car today."

"The Rolls?" Dorothy asked.

"Of course. I can't use it every day mind, but I couldn't exactly force you to take a taxi."

"I suppose we'll be cabbing it the rest of the trip," Beatrice asked.

"Not needed. I can drive," Arthur noted. "I have a Ford."

"Mother of God," Beatrice muttered.

"Hey," Dorothy said, "it's fun driving one of those."

"It is not! I have never, ever experienced a sorrier piece of engineering rubbish than those mass-produced, cheap, illogical machines. I'd sooner rip out my own larynx than ride in, let alone drive, one."

"But how do you really feel?" Arthur deadpanned.

Dani giggled.

"So you'd rather take a cab? A cab that's probably a Ford anyway?"

Beatrice glared at Dorothy, muttering something under her breath. Dorothy just laughed.

*

Dorothy was only slightly disappointed to see a driver standing beside Arthur's Silver Ghost. He gave them a quick bow, and opened the rear passenger side door. As they scrambled in, he helped the porter stow their luggage in the car's boot.

Dorothy climbed in first, followed shortly by Dani, then Arthur. They sat side-by-side in the rear bench seat. 

Beatrice climbed in last, and sat in a folding bucket seat that was between the rear bench, and the driver's compartment.

As they drove off, Dani craned her neck in all directions, doing everything but standing up in an effort to see the sights that they were going through.

She sighed.

"What's wrong, hon?" Beatrice asked.

"It isn't any different from London. Just cars and trolleys and people. You can't even see the buildings really."

"Well," Arthur said, "that's because you're trying to see it from inside the car. Later today, we'll take a walk through the streets, so you can look up. Why, I'll even take you to the world's tallest building!"

"Really?! Can we go to the top floor and look out?"

"Yup, we sure can squirt. It's a breathtaking site."

"Probably because you're out of breath walking up to it," Beatrice grumbled.

"They have lifts Sweet."

"Elevators," Arthur said. The three girls looked at him questioningly. "They are called elevators in America."

Beatrice frowned. "Do they even speak English here?"

*

They arrived at the Governor General's Mansion after a short drive, and Dani scrambled to be the first out of the car.

"It's huge!"

Arthur rubbed the top of her head and grinned. "Pretty nice, huh?"

"Cool. It's cool."

Dorothy shook her head as she pulled herself out of the car, and reached out to take Beatrice's hand as she stepped out.

"My place has a bigger yard," Beatrice pointed out.

Arthur's grin widened. "My yard's Manhattan! Top that."

Dani giggled happily, and trotted off to look at the mansion from another angle.

Arthur put his arms around Dorothy's and Beatrice's shoulders.

"So," he said in a quiet voice, "we're going to work out time, right?"

"Yes," Beatrice sighed. "You two can have time together."

"It's only once or twice a year after all," Arthur said, a hint of defensiveness in his voice.

"It's fine," Beatrice repeated.

"We should spend today together, all of us. Show Dani the sights and that kind of thing," Dorothy said.

The three walked forward slowly, Dorothy putting her arm around Arthur's waist. Beatrice didn't, though she also didn't pull away from him. "A grand tour and supper, care of the Queen's representative?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes. And then, with your approval, Dorothy and I spend some quality time together tonight."

"After we put Dani to bed," Beatrice said a tad sharply.

"Look," Dorothy said as evenly as she could, "we're not really hiding anything from her. She's met Josie and Tanya, and besides she accepts the idea that you and me are in love just as much as me and Art."

"I know that. I guess I'd just rather not let her see too much ... intimacy."

Arthur laughed. "You can be strangely uptight sometimes, Beato."

Beatrice stiffened. "I am _not_ uptight."

"Just a little bit," Dorothy grinned.

Beatrice walked faster, pulling away from Arthur at last. She joined Dani on the lawn, and the younger girl put her arm around her ma's waist.

"We should go easy on her," Dorothy said quietly.

"Why? Is there any woman in Albion she hasn't fallen in love with?"

Dorothy scowled. "Fine talk coming from you, Lothario."

"I resemble that remark. Seriously though. Is it because I'm a man? Is that why she has the gall to be jealous?"

"Art, it really isn't easy for her. She loves Dani, but it's always in the back of her mind that she isn't her daughter. Not in the same way she's ours."

"I guess."

"So please? No more teasing."

"Fine. I shall go easy on her for your sake, darling."

They joined Beatrice and Dani on the lawn, and Dani ran back to Arthur and Dorothy, throwing her arms around their waists.

"It's beautiful! So very cool."

Dorothy reached out to Beatrice, who took her hand without comment.

As the four entered the mansion, a man in a dark suit trotted out of a side door.

"Beg pardon, Your Excellency. There is official business that needs attending to."

Arthur frowned. "Now? I am with my family at the moment."

Beatrice gave him a sidelong glance, but said nothing.

"I am sorry, but it can't wait. Mr Roosevelt is quite insistent that he speak to you now."

"Mother of God," Arthur muttered. He turned apologetically to the others. "I shall endeavor to return to you as quick as I can, though I fear that man shall be the death of me."

Dani looked up at him with wide, uncertain eyes.

"Not literally," Beatrice reassured her.

"You've not met him," Arthur grumbled, and turned to head off into another part of the mansion.

A maid stepped into the hallway, somewhat awkwardly. "Um, Miss Danielle?"

Dani looked up at her with a nod.

"Ah. Welcome to America. I, um. That is, I've been instructed to escort you to your room, miss."

She turned, eyes wide with surprise, to Dorothy and Beatrice.

"Go on Dani," Beatrice said with a smile. "We'll see you when we go out to tour the city."

"Ah. Okay mamma."

She turned, uncertainly, back to the maid, who smiled uneasily, and gave a quick curtsey.

The maid led Dani on a whirlwind circuitous tour of the mansion. At least, the parts not off-limits. Dani was somewhat upset not to get to see her daddy and this frightening Mr Roosevelt in their meeting, but it was entirely forbidden. Eventually they arrived on the third floor of the residential wing, and the maid opened the door to a room that took Dani's breath away from her.

She tip-toed into the room as though afraid to disturb it.

"It's huge!"

"It's a good-sized VIP guestroom, miss."

Dani glanced back at her. "Is this mine?!"

"Yes miss. I'm afraid it was the only room available."

Dani whistled. "I don't know if I'll wanna go home!"

The maid laughed. "I hear that a lot actually."

Dani grinned at her, and then sat on the edge of the bed. A king-size bed.

"Just this bed's bigger than my entire room!"

The maid shook her head. "I am quite sure you're exaggerating, miss. the Governor General has explained that you are a noblewoman's daughter."

Dani shrugged. "Mama's a baron and I'm really not her daughter. She calls me her daughter though. I love her like I love my mummy."

"Well, I was told to treat you as a noble girl, so I'm doing so."

Dani shrugged again.

"Do you need anything, miss?"

"Um," Dani started, clearly not expecting the question.

"Juice? Snacks?"

"Oh. Um, I think I'd get in trouble with my mothers if I ate now."

The maid smirked. "Only if they found out, miss."

Dani blinked, and a grin slowly spread across her face. "Yeah, you're right!"


	21. Anna: Questions

Charlotte sat at a desk in her office at the mansion in Windsor. She was looking over paperwork, holding a pen in one hand, and tapping the fingers of the other against the desk. A sheet of lined paper was partly filled with notes and phrases, some underlined and some crossed out.

There was a knock at the office door. She winced, and clenched her hand into a fist.

"Who is it?" She couldn't quite keep an edge of annoyance from her voice.

"Um ... its me mum."

"Oh Anna," she said, her voice softening. "Come in."

Anna was 12, and wearing her ash blonde hair in a short, blunt bob that was quite fashionable these days. She entered the room carefully, casting an uncertain glance around the room. "Am I interrupting?"

"Yes, but I welcome it." Charlotte sighed and tapped the paperwork in front of her. "I knew what I was getting into, and yet I still let them talk me into it."

Anna laughed as the tension instantly left her. "You cant help it mum. its like, as long as there are problems in the world you'll be trying to solve them."

Charlotte smiled. "That is true. Well, I assume you have a problem? you don't normally come in here after all"

Anna settled into a chair, and looked at her hands. Fidgeted, then looked up uncertainly. "Oh well, I ... I mean, I just had a question. It's one that's been nagging at me for some time"

"Neither I nor your ma have ever refused to answer your questions, Anna. At worst, we have deferred any that we felt you weren't ready for at the time."

"I know. So ... I mean, I wanted to know. What... what was my father like? Dani knows her father, but I never knew mine. So, I mean, was he a good man? Did you love him?"

Charlotte sighed. "Anna., you do remember that you are adopted, yes?"

Anna's eyes went wide. "I mean, I do know that! I just ... I forget sometimes. You and ma both treat me like your own. It feels like you really are my mother."

"Do you remember her? Your birth mother?"

"A little."

Charlotte nodded. "It is pertinent to your question. Yes, I knew your father. I did love him dearly. As to whether he was a good man ... he seemed to be, but there is some question."

"Well ... he did abandon me and my mother. But, who was he?"

"Your father was Prince Edward."

Anna blinked. "Wait ... _C_ _rown_ Prince?"

"Yes."

"Heir to the throne? Like, would have been _K_ _ing_ Edward?"

"Yes."

Anna blinked again. "Oh. so ... wait, that means I could have been queen?"

Charlotte sighed. "Had your father and mother been married when you were born, then yes."

"And ... I mean, technically that means ma and I _are_ really related. We're cousins? And ... and Dani and I are too?!"

"Yes. Officially, you and I are cousins."

"Oh, sure. I guess that's why you adopted me? I mean, why would the queen just adopt some random kid at an orphanage, right?"

"Yes, that is correct Anna."

"Oh. I mean, this is a lot to take in."

"Yes. I had intended to tell you once you turned 16, had you not asked sooner. Also, there is information. Your mother's diary -- which I confess I took the liberty to read -- as well as paperwork of and by your father. It is in a safe deposit box in London. If you wish, I can retrieve it for you."

"Yes. Yes, please. I want to know who my parents were. I mean, birth parents. I won't ever consider anyone to really be my parents other than you and ma. I mean, you raised me, taught me right and wrong, put up with me when I was a crazy little brat."

Charlotte smiled. "It was a pleasure, Anna. I love you."

"I love you too, mum."

Anna remained in her seat, fidgeting again. "Um, I know it'll be in those papers, but ... I mean, why did my father abandon us?"

Charlotte sighed. "Well, there are two sides to the story, as there often are. Your mother claims that Edward was cold and uncaring. He was willing to be intimate with her, which of course led to your birth. However, when she told him she was pregnant, he abruptly called off their engagement and refused to have more to do with her."

Anna shifted in her chair awkwardly, and looked down at her hands. "If that's true ... then I wouldn't call him a good man at all."

"Nor would I. Edward's story, in contrast, is that your mother became increasingly unsettled and hostile. As the pregnancy became obvious and impossible to hide, she threatened him with extortion. That she would go to the papers with various little secrets she knew about him. He called her bluff, and when she begged him to forgive her, he instead ended their engagement and sent her out into the street."

Anna shrugged. "I don't think that makes him sound any better."

"Perhaps not. Still, I cannot objectively judge the matter. Edward was a decent man to me, a fair and loving uncle. While I am inclined to believe the best of him, I cannot discount your mother's story."

"I guess I have to decide for myself."

"You don't really have to. There are many ways that you can come to terms with what happened. Choosing sides between your long-lost parents is not necessarily the healthiest at this stage."

"Yeah. Say, does Dani know? About who my father was I mean?"

"No. Ange and I, and her parents, all agreed it was not our place to discuss with her. It's up to you to decide how and if to do so."

"Well, I think I have to. We're very close, and it wouldn't feel right not to tell her."

"It is up to you."

Anna nodded, and smiled. "Thank you for telling me this, mum. I mean, I don't know what to think but I'm glad I know."

"Of course. Anna, you are precious to me. One of the very most important people in my life, and far more important than presidential duties. Any time you need something, do not hesitate."

Anna grinned widely. "I'll remember that, though I don't think the government would like it much. 'Pardon me, I must speak with my mum. Yes, I'm sure the naval treaty is very important, but I've stubbed my toe.' "

Charlotte laughed. "Well, you're probably right. Anna, I love you."

"Love you too, mum."


	22. Danielle: Father's Day pt 2

Dani stood between Dorothy and Arthur, holding their hands.

Beatrice stood to one side, just behind the elevator operator. She was watching curiously as the young man controlled the device.

Dani bounced. "We're gonna go up so high!"

"Yup," Arthur said.

Dani grinned and looked at Dorothy. "You ever been up this high, mummy?"

"All the time," she replied with a smile.

The operator raised an eyebrow, and Dorothy shrugged in his direction. "Airships?"

"Ah, sure thing ma'am! I've never been."

"It's nice enough," Beatrice said simply.

"Say daddy, why is it called the Woolworth Building?"

Arthur smiled. "Because a man named Woolworth built it."

The operator cleared his throat.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at him.

"Begging your pardon, sir. It's just that Mr Woolworth _paid_ for it. It was the hard-working folk of New York that _built_ it."

"Fair enough," Arthur conceded.

The elevator slowed and stopped, and the man smiled. "Top floor. As high as the elevators go anyway."

The door opened, and Dani ran out. She was running up the stairs to the very top. Beatrice and Dorothy strolled out after her.

"We'll be about half an hour," Arthur said to the elevator operator.

"Take as long as you'd like, sir. It's your quarter. You won't have to worry about other tourists up here either, as they won't let any others up while you and your family are here."

Arthur shrugged. "Wouldn't matter, but I appreciate it. Thank you."

"Thank you, sir."

By the time Dorothy and Beatrice walked out to the observation deck, Dani was already looking out over the panoramic view, standing on her tip-toes and straining to see over the rail. A vaguely-worried man in a uniform was watching her closely.

"Wow," Beatrice said.

"Isn't it amazing!" Dani shouted.

Dorothy walked over to her, and Dani didn't object one little bit to being hoisted up for an even better view.

"Kinda wish I had a C-band right about now," Dorothy muttered.

"I would forbid you to fly off of this building," Beatrice said simply.

Dorothy turned to her with a grin. "Not that you could stop me. You'd just be taken along for the ride."

Beatrice sighed. "I guess."

"When Charlotte and Ange were here on tour," Arthur said casually, strolling out to join the others, "Ange was under strict orders forbidding her from flying off of this, or any other skyscraper."

Dorothy grinned back at him. "Which she ignored, I bet."

Arthur shrugged. "I never saw it, in any case. And I am quite certain that drunken exaggeration accounts for the ghost sightings around the city over that week."

Beatrice shook her head. "Typical Ange."

**

 

After touring the city, visiting various tall buildings and seeing landmarks such as Times Square and Central Park, the four returned to the mansion for a private and luxurious meal prepared by the staff chef, a Frenchman of considerable talent.

After dinner, they spent some time relaxing in a private lounge.

Arthur and Dorothy were side by side on a sofa, arm in arm. Quite close and showing indications of wanting to snuggle in even closer.

Beatrice shifted awkwardly in her seat, and stood up. "Come on Dani, time for bed."

"Aw, I wanna stay up longer!"

"No," Dorothy said simply. "It's your bedtime."

"But it's still early."

"Bed. Now!"

"Aww!"

Beatrice sighed. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm retiring for the night too."

"Not really?"

"You want a spanking, missy?" Dorothy threatened.

"No."

"Then listen to your ma. I'll make your daddy give you a spanking you won't ever forget!"

Dani shrieked, though there was a little giggle in the sound too.

"Good night, Dorothy. Arthur. I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Good night, Sweet."

"Night, Beato."

She smiled back at the two, though the expression was, again, forced. She and Dani walked out of the lounge hand in hand, and closed the door after them.

"Well," Arthur said with a smile. "With the children asleep."

"Art, no teasing."

"Sorry, love. Regardless, we have the lounge to ourselves."

He leaned in, and Dorothy didn't back away. Their lips met, and the kiss lingered.

"I miss you," Arthur whispered.

"Miss you too."

"Well, that settles it then."

"What?"

"Stay."

Dorothy did back away this time, blinking. "Stay?"

"Here. With me."

"What?"

"Look, I miss you. I miss Dani. I know she misses me."

"What about Beatrice?"

"What about her? She can stay too, or she can go back to London."

"Alone?"

"She has girlfriends."

"Arthur."

"I am entirely serious."

"You'll be too busy."

Arthur sighed. "I will be busy, yes. But, that is why I want you here. I want a family to come home to."

"I really can't."

"You really can."

"Arthur, I appreciate what you're saying. I really do. I don't mind the idea of you and Dani spending more time together."

"But?"

"But, let's wait until after reunification. You're moving back to Albion, right?"

"I will cease to be Governor General, as there will no longer be a Queen to represent. So I shall move back. For a while at least."

"A while?"

"Was thinking of retiring somewhere. Jamaica perhaps?"

Dorothy smiled. "I'll make a deal with you. Stay in Albion for Dani's sake. We can all work something out so you get to see her more often. Then, you and me will take a long, nostalgia-filled holiday in Jamaica."

Arthur grinned. "Try to rent the cottage we first made love in?"

Dorothy laughed. "Visit that old pub again."

"I think that I like the sound of that. But, that's a year away."

"Less than that, if we go during the winter."

"Along with everyone else from Europe."

Dorothy sighed. "Well, I'll talk to Beato. About me and Dani staying here another week or two."

"That's all I ask."

**

 

"He wants me to stay."

"Stay?"

"Yeah. me and Dani, for a little while."

"I don''t know. we agreed you'd have time together. isn't he done over here after reunification anyway?"

"Yeah"

"So ... wait til then. you can see each other more often. arrange for Dani to spend a weekend a month with him, or something like that, more time over the summer."

"He wants us here now though."

"While he's busy negotiating the changeover? that doesn't make any sense."

"Well ... he says he wants a family to come home to. that he'll feel better that way."

"Remember what happened when we got here? until its a done deal, the independence faction's always going to have more demands they want met, or reassurances. and the confederationists will want reassurances that they won't be screwed over."

"I know that."

Beatrice sighed. "I need to think about it."

"I mean, its not like you'll be lonely. Tanya and Josie adore you."

"I know."

"And Charlotte and Ange can probably put you to work doing something."

"I know! It isn't about any of that though. it's you two being here. I just worry."

"What, that I'll marry Arthur and leave you?"

Beatrice shrugged.

"We've been over this, Sweet. I love you. You are the only person I will ever marry, period."

"But you love him."

"Yeah, I do. You love Josie and Tanya. They love you too. You three spend intimate time together. Even with that, I'm not worried they're gonna steal you away from me, and you don't have to worry that Arthur's going to steal me away. We've talked about this. We've agreed to this. Rule three, we call it. You and me now and forever, even if there are others on the side."

"I know. It's just ... Lily and I had an agreement. It was fine for her to date others in University, right? Then suddenly I learn she's engaged. That wasn't part of the agreement, and it hurt."

Dorothy sighed. "I'm not Lily, and Arthur's not Mark. it's entirely different."

"i know that, but still ... it's in the back of my mind."

"You want me to say no, and go back to Albion with you then?"

"I don't know. It feels wrong to say that, considering."

"But you're worried."

"Yeah. Look, give me a bit to think it over, alright?"

"Sure. We've got a couple more days anyway."

**

Beatrice leaned against the railing on the balcony of the mansion. she looked out over a nice, if small, lawn and garden. she glanced up to the skyline. a strange city. big and bustling. she sighed.

She heard the door open behind her. she chose not to turn around.

"You are out here, Beato."

She spared a glance as Arthur walked over beside her, leaning against the rail as well.

"Yeah. quite peaceful here, for the middle of a city."

"I heard that Dorothy spoke to you."

"And you're here to hurry my decision along?"

"No, just thinking you should hear my side. You've all the time in the world to think about it. I have connections with both Cunard and White Star so I can get you a return ticket anytime you need it. And if you've official business back in Albion, well," he shrugged and smirked. "I do have a connection with the current monarch."

"How much did Dorothy tell you?"

"You're afraid of losing her."

Beatrice turned to look at him. "I've lost other people."

"Lost? Have you really?"

Beatrice frowned. "Yes. Charlotte .…"

"Was never yours to lose. With all due respect, cousin Charlotte never had eyes but for Ange le Carré."

Beatrice frowned. "Lily Gaveston. She married some guy she met in university."

"Hm. Ms Gaveston married opportunistically, as I understand it. A trophy husband suitable to adorn the arms of a woman barrister. She even kept her maiden name for the sake of her career."

Beatrice scowled and turned away from him. "You really are an ass."

"I do try. However, I am not an ass when it comes to my family. You are, for better or worse, part of it."

Beatrice glanced back at him, and he smiled.

"My daughter's second mother? Rather an important role, I would say. and if I may be so bold, she's developing quite well under your care."

Beatrice shrugged, and turned away again.

"Beatrice, please understand me. I do love them both. I want what's best for them both. I believe you being there, for both Dorothy and Danielle, is what's best."

"I guess I appreciate you saying that."

"But you still doubt me."

"Yeah. a little."

"You are a worrier. I mean, you're a great friend. Charlotte has never spoken of you except in glowing terms. And Dorothy ... well, if I may be frank, I am jealous of her feelings toward you."

"Guess that's mutual then," Beatrice said in an even tone.

"It's something to have in common, I suppose."

Beatrice turned back to him, smiling thinly. "This really has made me feel better, Arthur. Thank you."

"Of course."

 

**

 

Beatrice was kneeling, holding Dani tightly in her arms. the little girl sniffled once, and Beatrice pulled back a little.

"It's only for a little while."

"I know, mamma. Still, I'll miss you."

"And I will miss you."

Beatrice leaned in and kissed Dani's forehead, and the girl kissed Beatrice's cheek.

Beatrice pulled back, putting her hands on Dani's shoulders. "Now, obey your mother and father."

"Okay."

"Be a good girl, but remember that you're staying here to have fun."

Dani nodded, and Beatrice dried her eyes. She then stood up, wiping her own.

Dorothy moved in, and Beatrice wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you Sweet."

"Love you too, Doro."

"Have a good trip home. Call me when you get there."

"I will. And you ... well, have a good time."

"Yeah."

They kissed, a tender if quick gesture.

Dorothy pulled away, and lifted Dani up into her arms.

Arthur moved forward, extending a hand to Beatrice.

"Come here you," she said, hugging him. He looked surprised briefly, then returned the embrace.

"You take care of my girls," Beatrice said. "If anything happens to either one of them, I'll fly back here to kick your ass."

"So noted."

Beatrice pulled back from Arthur, and picked up her bags. Then slowly, reluctantly, walked up the gangplank.

Arthur, Dorothy, and Danielle stood on the pier as it was withdrawn. As smoke billowed thick and black from the stacks. And as the ship slowly pulled out into the harbor with the aid of a tug.

After a few minutes watching it sail off, they returned to the Rolls-Royce, and drove away.


	23. Birthday pt 3

At that moment, Ange stepped into the playroom. She glanced over the board.

"Hm. It appears that my daughter is rather the worse for wear."

Anna looked up at her. "They're cheating, mam!"

"We are not!" Jang-mi scowled.

Julie laughed. "No one's cheating, mum. Anna's been kinda unlucky."

"Yeah. I'm good at that game, but the dice hate me," Anna grumbled.

"Well, would you like to continue playing to exact vengeance, or would you rather have a birthday party?"

"Party!" Anna yelled.

Ange winced. "Indoor voice, darling."

Anna grinned. "Party," she said in a quieter voice.

*

Anna ran ahead of the others, and for a change Ange didn't chide her for it. Dani and Jang-mi followed at a slower pace, but faster than Ange or Julie.

Anna stopped at the back door, bouncing in place, and looking back at the other three with wide, eager eyes.

"Go ahead," Ange said with a smile.

Anna grinned, and tore the door open. She ran out into the large backyard.

Several long tables had been set up. Anna's eyes were drawn to the central table, or more precisely the cake sitting there.

It was a three-layered, tiered cake with light blue and pink icing. Seven pink and white striped candles ringed the upper layer, and an eighth candle shaped like the number 7 sat in the middle. Along the length of the table on either side of the cake sat trays of pastries, biscuits, cookies, candies, and sweets, as well as several tubs of ice cream.

Her grin widened.

"Happy Birthday Anna!" Everyone shouted at once.

"Oh my gosh! Wow, this is great!"

She ran over to Charlotte, who wrapped her arms around her daughter, in a very tight hug. Dani and Jang-mi trotted over to join them.

Soon, Dorothy and Arthur and Beatrice, the elder Dorothy (Dani's grandmother), Marilla, Chise, and Lily and Maggie (in Lily's arms despite her best efforts to squirm away), Josie (who wasn't supposed to be there) and Tanya (still in her "business" suit), and Ange and Julie had all joined them, next to the central table. They all took turns hugging Anna and wishing her well.

Anna, her cheeks wet, a big silly grin on her face, pulled away as Dani gave her the last hug of the group.

"I," she spluttered.

"What is it, dear?" Charlotte asked in an amused tone.

"I wanna have my cake!" she shouted.

**

Arthur was chasing Dani and Maggie and Jang-mi in a deliberately slow, lumbering gait. The three girls giggled and darted out of his grasp.

"Slow as slow can be, you can't catch me!" Dani shouted.

Maggie giggled enthusiastically at this, then shrieked as Arthur turned and started to lumber in her direction. She took off running as Arthur made a _graawl!_ noise.

Beatrice and Lily sat together in a wide lawn-chair, arms around one another, watching with amused grins as the children (Arthur included in Beatrice's estimation, to Lily's amusement) played tag. Dorothy sat in a chair beside the two, smiling easily as she glanced between them and the children.

Ange and the elder Dorothy sat side by side, quietly sipping juice from paper cups. They were casually chatting about old times, and in particular the younger Dorothy. Charlotte, who sat a little ways apart from them, grinned as she imagined the dirt and extortion material they were trading.

Chise and Anna sat together in yet another large lawn chair. Anna, drowsy from the day's excitement and the waning of her sugar high, languidly rested her head against Chise's shoulder.

Anna was babbling about something in her sleepy state, and Chise wore a look of surprise. Her cheeks progressively turned pink, and then red.

Marilla walked over to where they were sitting, carrying three cups.

"Do I need to be jealous of you two?" she asked playfully.

Anna giggled, and sat up to take her juice.

She sipped, yawned, and pulled herself up to her feet.

"Mum," she said, walking over to where Charlotte sat.

"Yes darling?"

Anna grinned. "Aunt Chise said it's fine if I name my first daughter after her if I want to."

Charlotte blinked in surprise. "Oh. I see. That is ... very generous of her."

Anna settled herself down beside Charlotte, snuggling against her side and sipping more juice.

"Uh huh. Jang-mi said she wouldn't like it because that's an oriental name."

"Um. I don't quite understand?"

Anna yawned. "Anyway. This is a great party, mum. Thank you so, so much."

"You are quite welcome, darling. It isn't every day you become seven, after all."

"Mm hm. And everyone was here! Well, almost everyone. I guess some people couldn't make it, or maybe they weren't invited? It's alright though. This is a really, really great day."

"It was," Charlotte agreed, though there was an edge to her voice. Anna didn't seem to notice.

Anna yawned again, and Charlotte frowned. "I believe that someone needs a nap."

"Mum! I don't. I'm not even," she yawned heavily. "Sleepy."

"Oh, is that so? Well, I believe otherwise, miss birthday girl."

Anna shrugged, but wore a grin. "I guess a little nap wouldn't hurt."

Charlotte nodded. "Indeed not."

She turned to glance in Ange's direction. Their eyes met, and after just a moment, Ange nodded with a smile. She said something to the elder Dorothy and stood.

"Alright," she said in a loud voice. "All children are now confined to their bedrooms for naptime."

"Aw!" Dani shouted in disappointment.

"This is unfair treatment of the young," Jang-mi grumbled with a pout.

"All kids to your rooms right now," the younger Dorothy said in a loud voice.

Dani, Jang-mi, and Arthur all walked slowly over to the house with slumped shoulders.

Dorothy rolled her eyes, and stood up to intercept Arthur.

As she got over to him, he grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Am I going to be forced to bed also?"

"You are impossible," Dorothy answered, unable to keep from grinning.

Maggie pulled herself up into the seat with Beatrice and Lily, and snuggled in between the two of them. Beatrice, smiling, wrapped her arms around the toddler. Maggie giggled, yawned, and rested her head against Beatrice's side.

Anna yawned yet again, and slowly pulled herself up to her feet. "I guess it's fair if we all have to nap," she said with obvious reluctance.

"It'll only be for an hour or two. Then we will open your presents in the living-room."

Anna grinned. "It's a deal!"

"Alright, all children ten and under will now follow me," the elder Dorothy announced, standing up beside Ange. "I am to be your guardian. There will be no yelling or screaming, only napping. I will not hesitate to apply my hand to the backside of any little one that does not follow this simple rule."

"Aw, gran!" Dani pouted.

"You in particular, little miss. I know where you live."

"Yes ma'am," she sighed in resignation.

***

The wineglass that Charlotte held had a light gold bubbly fluid that was not merely juice. The other adults (minus the elder Dorothy who was on sitter duty) held matching glasses.

"Well," Charlotte said. "I do thank you all for coming for my daughter's birthday. I am glad Josie and Tanya were here after all, though I do wish they could have stayed longer."

"I'll let them know next time I see them," Beatrice said. She was sitting between Dorothy and Lily, with Arthur close on Dorothy's other side.

Charlotte nodded. "Thank you. I wanted to propose a toast here and now. The passage of time has been kind to all of us, I believe. Not many years ago, we were spies fighting against the tyranny of an evil and decadent kingdom."

Arthur snickered at this, and Charlotte raised her eyebrows at him.

"Nothing," he said. "It just sounds far more lurid when you say it aloud like that."

Dorothy poked him in the side with an elbow, and his grin widened.

"In any case," Charlotte continued, "in that time we have fought for and obtained power, used it wisely, and surrendered it willingly to the people of Albion. I just wanted to thank you, all of you, for being here alongside me through this."

"Hear hear!" Arthur and Ange said in chorus.

"Cheers," Beatrice said with a smile, tapping her glass against Dorothy's glass, and then Lily's.

" _Kanpai_ ," Chise and Marilla said.

" _Salut_ ," Charlotte replied, raising her glass.

"And," Ange said, raising her glass again. "To the future. To the children we have agreed to raise, against all common sense and reason. May we stay together and continue to work hard, as a family, to leave them a world worthy of them."

"Hear hear!" Arthur said again.

Charlotte smiled fondly at Ange, and raised her glass in her direction.

****

A cocoon of linen, cotton, and plush animals quivered slightly. A messy shock of ash-blonde hair poked out, followed shortly by half-open, sleepy, aqua-blue eyes.

Anna blinked, and yawned. The room was dark and still.

"Hm. Best birthday ever," she whispered.

Very slowly she sat up in bed. A white plush polar bear with mussy white fur and one black glass eye lay on its side in bed beside her. A tiger, brown bear, and mallard duck plushes lay in a jumble there too.

Anna sighed. "That's right. They all had to leave, didn't they?"

She picked up the polar bear. He was the worse for wear. His white fur was dingy, and a torn string hung where its other glass eye used to be. She hugged him tightly.

"Still, it was nice. Nicer than the clothes I got from my aunts. Nicer even than that cake. And that was a good cake."

The bear didn't respond. Anna looked at him seriously.

"Well, Mr Bear. I don't consider you to be poor company at all, but it's rather childish to sleep with a plush bear, don't you think? You don't? But why would you, as you are one yourself."

She lay back in bed, and set the bear carelessly to one side. She stared up at the ceiling. She yawned, and sighed.

"Good night Dani. Good night Jang-mi. Good night Maggie. I do hope you can come over more often than you have. I do love you all so very much."

She yawned again, and closed her eyes. She burrowed under her thick cotton duvet, rolled onto her side, and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the conclusion of this story collection. It was rather more focused on Anna than I'd expected or intended, but that's ok.  
> As of the date this chapter is published, I'm putting aside fanfiction for the time being. I am attempting NaNoWriMo 2018. We'll see how that goes.  
> Once it is finished (one way or another), I do have other PriPri story ideas that I'm considering. I'll write and post at least one beginning sometime in December or January, unless something else comes along.  
> In any case, thanks for reading these stories, and hope they were enjoyable!


End file.
